The Garden
by Deathzealot
Summary: A place to my ideas, bunnies, and tiny ficlets that have not yet sprouted into full stories. Feel free to browse and comment on these small pieces of my craziness...Enjoy
1. Introduction

**The Garden **

**A Ficlet Collection **

_Written by, _

_William R. Woods  
"Deathzealot"_

**An Introduction**

Basically, since there are plenty other authors who start up a collection of their ideas, bunnies, and small ficlets I decided to do the same for lately I have start getting a few in mind. So in essence this is where I shall be placing all those bunnies and ficlets that manage to sneak up on me from time to time. This may swing from Code Geass to Gundam SEED to Buffy depending on my mood at the time I wrote it, some may even be expanded Omakes that just didn't want to stay as a small afterthought after a chapter.

Now I had the idea to do something like this numerous times in the past, but something always came up to distract me from completing it. Therefore hopefully now that I have this up I don't have to post individual small ideas as a new story like Ace's Woe, The Nightmare, and A Pirate's Mission. That said expect any new idea similar to those three mentioned stories of my already posted stories to be posted here in the Garden.

For I now I shall place this "story" into the Code Geass/Gundam SEED Crossover slot thanks to where my current thoughts are and I may change it as my mood takes me. Also I would like to mention that these ideas and bunnies will hopefully become later stories if I get the encouragement from the readers.

To those browsing and wonder what I usually dabble in before they jump into this collection here is brief list of some of my favorites that I write about from time-to-time. Some don't even end up on this site, or just maybe another.

**Anime**

Code Geass  
Guren Laggan  
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED  
Mobile Suit Gundam UC  
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE  
Mobile Suit Gundam 00  
Macross/Robotech

**Sci-Fi Series **

Battlestar Galactica  
Stargate SG-1  
Star Trek  
Homeworld  
Star Wars

**Book Series**

Destroyermen Series  
Honorverse  
Star Wars  
Star Trek  
Ryanverse  
Fifth Imperium/Dahak Verse

Just some of my favorite stuff to write about mostly stuff in the anime with an odd man out sometimes. Anyways that is about it and the first of my ficlets is a Code Geass story that has expanded past its Omake roots. Enjoy!


	2. CG: The Black Guard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass at all!**

Well here is the latest jewel from my August Camp NaNoWriNo project and is basically an expanded Omake of one of the chapters of the story. It basically started out as a basic Omake and expanded as I got more ideas. I hope to get some feedback for this small ficlet, for I basically only gave it a basic check therefore I am sure there are problems. Remember this is only a first draft and not really a full-on story from me.

Moving on, the basic idea started after I read dw77's Bugged and I was tempted to make my own version of events of a break-up in the Black Knights after they betray Lelouch. Here it happens just as the betrayal happens, instead of later on as in Bugged. The idea of the Black Guard is borrowed from Bugged but I have made into something different here.

That was the start of the idea and then I read some info on Akito the Exiled and got a series of new ideas that started a domino effect of this story. Basically in this version of events the W-0 unit or as I heard them called the Wyvern Unit is betrayed by the EU military and are left helpless in the advance of the Britannian Army. Without their top-of-line Alexander Knightmares which had been destroyed or "recovered" by loyal EU military officers they are left with captured Sutherlands and Glasglows against the approaching army. They are further betrayed thanks to much of the EU Eleven Refugee population forcefully relocated to the steppes of Russia right into the path of the Britannians. Then we get the Black Knights stumbling onto this event soon after the series events in China and the alliance between the Bk and the Federation. The Wyvern Unit soon join the BK and become the core of the new Black Guard a new unit that is formed after the UFN is started to be formed. Basically they become Zero's new private force while the Black Knights become the UFN's Main Military Force and Zero becoming only the founder and figurehead of the group.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Code Geass: The Black Guard**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Zero's Office**  
**Horai Island**  
**April 23, 2008 a.t.b**

In the large office that became the inner sanctum of the masked revolutionary Zero, or also known as Lelouch vi Britinna exiled prince, while he was on Horai Island the man himself sat relaxing with his mask sitting on his lap. He had only just returned from Area 11 to keep up appearances and give his final instructions to his loyal followers covering him there. After he returned he had been in and out of meetings with the various community leaders of the refugees he had managed to save from Area 11 as well as the senior officers of the Black Knights after the revelation of the wedding in China which could spell trouble for the Black Knights and their Japanese refugees. Therefore he was quite exhausted and started to relax without his mask. He also wished that his sister Nunnally was here for she would be able to really make him relax and made him quite calm. However now she was his enemy as the Viceroy of Area 11, but with him turning his attention to other matters allowed him hopefully to leave her in charge of the area without any trouble. He sighed and was about to get up to get some rest when his door slid open and let in the form of Kallen Kozuki. Lelouch blinked at this before sighing and leaned back again.

"What is it Kallen?" he asked her looking up at her as she entered the office with a sigh before she took a seat across his own seat.

"Lelouch, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it. For you have been pretty down ever since we have arrived here at Horai," she mentioned with a tone that told him that this is Kallen one of his closest friends and not Kallen his bodyguard. Lelouch sighed at this before throwing an arm over his face.

"You know why I am upset Kallen," he replied a moment later making the red-headed pilot sigh mournfully in pain at this.

"Yeah if I had to fight against Naoto I would have a hard time as well," she said in return making the young revolutionary chuckle darkly.

"Oh I have no problem with that thought now that I had us turning the attention away from Area 11 and towards the Chinese Federation. Though I admit originally my plan had to regroup and rebuild the Black Knights into a new army that perhaps could have taken on Britannia eventually but this business with the wedding between the Tianziand Prince Odysseus has changed my plans. My major problem with Nunnally in Area 11 however is what the Emperor and his peons have planned for her now that Zero is no longer in the Area," Lelouch said as he looked over at Kallen to see her nodding in agreement before flinching at his last statement.

"Anyways to change the subject away from something painful for you Lelouch. Rai and I believe you should see about maybe telling a few of the other Black Knight officers about your identity, your story and your plans for you need to start trusting them sometimes," Kallen said eying Lelouch wondering what he would say to that but was surprised to see him nodding in agreement. She mentioned Rai Sumeragi the third person to know the true identity of Zero and had started to become a trusted friend to Lelouch ever since the slightly older man had started to regain his memories after the Black Rebellion failed.

"Yes I have thought about it ever since I saw how Urabe handle knowing part of my story, but I will do something about it after we return from this operation Kallen. Now thank you for talking to me but I need to start getting some rest," Lelouch replied mentioning the member of the Four Holy Swords that had commanded the operation to rescue him from the OSI trap and his false live, later the man had been killed during the last part of the operation. Kallen nodded at him before getting up and started to leave the office but stopped and fire back one more comment.

"It is a good idea Lelouch for Rai and CC can't cover for you forever after all," she mentioned before leaving the office behind. Lelouch thought about that before laying down on the comfortable couch of the office and started to drift off.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Zero's Quarters **  
**BKS **_**Ikaruga **_  
**Airship Yard, Horai Island**  
**June 8, 2018 a.t.b**

In the comfortable quarters and office built into the _Ikaruga _for the use of Zero the man himself was once more sitting in a comfortable chair thinking about something or another. This time though he was more sprawled then sitting and he looked down right exhausted both mentally as well as physically as he stared off in the distance. He didn't even notice the beep at the door to the quarters and it swishing open to admit RaiSumeragiwho was wearing the new uniform for the Black Guard, Zero's new personal force that he alone commanded. Rai frowned seeing his leader like this but couldn't blame him for first one of this closest friends and confidants Kallen was taken prisoner during the Black Knights Operations in the Chinese Federation, then the girl he considered to be his first love was killed by a stray shot during a fight between several OSI agents that woken up from Lelouch's Geass Command and a few Black Knight personal remaining in Japan including Lelouch along with Rai, and now finally CC one of his longest supporters had lost her memories losing her support only recently. These series of blows really took a lot of the other man. Now Rai was only the one of his close supporters left and it had taken its tole on Lelouch. With a sigh Rai took a seat in front of him making the man turn to look at him with dead eyes.

"Lelouch you can't just stay in here all day neither Shirley or CC would like you to do this too yourself and if Kallen saw you like this she would kick both our asses for this. You for moping like you are and me for letting you," Rai mentioned hoping that mentioning the three of the four most important woman in his life in the same sentence would get him to respond somehow to him. He was both surprised and pleased to see Lelouch blinking at him before his dead eyes started to recover some of that old fire that made Rai follow him way back when the Black Knights were first formed.

"Yes Kallen, I have forgotten about what she had said back then," Lelouch said out loud before turning to look at the large tactical screen that he had been watching only several hours before when word arrived of the location the new Geass Order base which sent him off to destroy it alongside CC and a regular Knightmare squadron. He saw that the three icons representing the forces taking care of the last of the holdouts of the supporters of the High Eunuchs in rural areas of the Chinese Federation while another icon represented a force taking care of the reminder of the Britannian unit that had chased an EU unit all the way to the borders of the Federation. Lelouch nodded for that meant the majority of the senior officers of the Black Knights were busy with those forces allowing him to do something he should have done a long time ago. With another nod he turned his attention to the confused form of Rai.

"Rai I need you to gather the rest of Zero Squadron and those Wyvern Unit troops that have decided to to become the core of the new Black Guard at Warehouse 10," he ordered the man who looked confused but saluted and left to follow those orders.

"Yes Kallen was right I should have done something like this ages ago before all this susuenpion has started about me with the rest of the senior staff," he mumbled to himself before getting up and putting on another of his Zero uniforms including a new helmet before leaving the room behind heading toward Warehouse 10 of the Horai Island were hopefully he could convince the future Black Guard of his story along and get their loyalty. Granted he did recieve their loyalty due to them being saved by his orders and his actions to resettle the people from the Japanese Refugee Camps that the Wyevern Unit had been protecting. With a nod of his helmeted head the masked figure of Zero left the ship behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Warehouse 10**  
**Warehouse District, Horai Island**  
**Two Hours later**

Over two hours later found Lelouch now mask less staring down at the cheering ranks of the new Black Guard pleased at their acceptance. He looked over to the figure of Rai to see him smiling as well for he was shocked at what Lelouch had planned but went along with it knowing he had no chance to convince his leader to turn away from this plan before he started it.

"See it worked after all," Lelouch whispered out the side of his mouth towards him making Rai scoff before turning to look at him.

"Yeah but I don't think this is what Kallen had in mind when she mentioned you should do something like this. Not to mention using my Geass ability on you to make you tell the truth to them was a risk," he whispered back with a frown mentioning his own Geass ability which happened to be the Geass of Absolute Truth making anyone tell the truth for a certain period of time. Rai had used it on Lelouch on his orders after his story had been told to the group of the Black Guard.

"Lord Lelouch what are your orders?" the voice of Akito Hyuga former member of the E.U's Wyvern unit and one of its remaining commanders asked with a small smile on his face. Lelouch grinned down at him evilly before chuckling.

"Your new mission Major Hyuga is to take the new _Izanami _Stealth Airship to the EU and hunt down General Smilas," he ordered and was pleased to see the hungry growl from the former Wyvern Unit personal who had been betrayed by the General and then left them to die as the Britannian advanced towards the resettled Eleven Refugee Camps in the cold Steppes of Russia. This included the EU Japanese refugees and the regular EU officers who had lead the unit throughout its many missions, including Colonel Reila Malkal and her officers.

"What about your protection Lord Lelouch?" the mentioned Colonel asked looking up at him making Lelouch nod in understanding pleased to see them concerned for him.

"No worries Colonel, a unit of your Infantry will remain behind along with Zero Squadron as my main bodyguard unit," Lelouchn said assuring her who smiled up at him before turning to her officers to begin to plan on their mission to hunt down the traitor. His mission done Lelouch started to leave the warehouse behind him to make his way back to the _Ikaruga _to get some rest after all the excitement from the last few days having taken its toll on him. However he was stopped by Rai who grabbed his arm with a smile.

"You did a good job Lelouch and Kallen would be pleased with you for doing this. You are really have earned their loyalty for being truthful and allowing them to get their revenge," his friend mentioned with a large smile on his face. Lelouch looked at him with a small smile on his own face before leaving the warhouse behind pleased that Rai had said that maybe he would indeed get some rest now.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Main Hanger**  
**BKS **_**Ikaruga **_  
**Tokyo Settlement **  
**June 21, 2018 a.t.b**

In the main hanger of the Black Knight Flagship _Ikaruga _the man known as Zero stood behind the form of his chief bodyguard Kallen Kouki as she covered him from the large spotlights now shining down on the two of them and the figures of the Black Knight Command Staff standing behind the spotlights on the catwalks overlooking the main hanger. The figure of Zero stood tall and proud hidden by his hawkish mask as he stared up at the bright spotlights with anger, while the red-suited figure of Kallen spread out her arms out to cover him.

"I need to know Lelouch what do I mean to you?" she whispered to him at the corner of her mouth and Lelouch Vi Britannia, otherwise known as Zero knew what he had to do. However before he could do anything a pair of Knightmares suddenly appeared out of the shadows thrown around the hanger by the bright spotlights and came to stand in front of the two of Knightmares were a pair of black-painted Type-5/S Akatsuki Jikisan Types that happened to piloted by the remaining members of Zero Squadron, Zero's personal guard squadron of Knightmares. The Command Staff of the Black Knights looked down at the twin knightmares in shock and became even more shocked as the two raised their Duel-Barrel Arm Guns up to point at them.

"What are you doing Rai? Zero has betrayed us and is now our enemy?" Kaname Oghi bellowed out in anger at the left-hand Knightmare which had a blue-lightning bolt painted into its shoulder letting everyone known who the pilot happened to be.

"No Oghi you don't know the whole story," the voice of Rai Sumeragi current commander of the Zero Squadron after the detainment of Kallen said over the loudspeaker of his Knightmare. As he said this a squad of eight figures in a complete black uniform with a head piece that covered the entire head of the person with a silver visor-like facemask covering the face of the figures appeared to block the figures of Zero and Kallen from the Command Staff and pointed their own weapons up at the shocked Black Knights. These were members of the Black Guard, Zero's personal force which Zero Squadron is part of.

"What! How dare you Rai! The High Command of the Black Knights and the Chairwoman of the UFN have spoken against Zero and have declared him a betrayer to the Black Knights, Japan, and the UFN," the furious form of Kyoshiro Tohdoh yelled out in anger. He however was confused by the dark laughter from the Rai's Knightmare.

"You forget General Tohdoh, but the Black Guard doesn't answer to the Black Knight Command or the UFN Council we are the personal armsmen of Lord Zero...no Lord Lelouch and yes we all are aware of his true identity as well as some of his mistakes and his full story," Rai responded with a chuckle surprising the entire High Command.

"Now we shall be going, and you won't be following us. Lieutenant Rolo! Please retrieve Lord Lelouch and Captain Kozuki," he called out as another Knightmare appeared from the shadows as well before kneeling down behind the shocked figures of both the now mask less Lelouch, and Kallen. This Knightmare happened to be the Type 0/0A Shinkiro Zero's personal Knightmare. A loud hum started as one of the _Ikaruga's _personal shuttles started up allowing the Black Guard to retreat towards it. Another pair of Black Guards appeared out of a personal door leading the green-haired timid form of C.C. Lelouch's trusted confidant and right-hand woman towards the shuttle.

"Wait! Rai you are being used, Lelouch has something called Geass and it can control people..." Oghi called out one last time trying to stop them making Rai's Knightmare turn towards him once more.

"We know all about Geass Oghi! In fact a few of us have received the gift of Geass. Myself along them and if you asked I could have used it to get Lelouch's side of the story for you, but no you had to believe your own enemy over your own leader who managed to get you all here," Rai mentioned cutting off the other man angrily before turning back around and deploying his Air Wing Glide System along with his companion. The Shuttle started to head for the now opening door of the hanger while the two Knightmares turned to wait for the Shinokiro.

Down on the ground Lelouch smiled at this pleased that not of all his men had betrayed him but before anything else could happen he turned to look at the still shocked form of Kallen and held out a hand towards her as the line from the Shinokiro dropped behind him.

"Kallen to answer your question I care a lot about you and you can ask Rai along with the other remaining memerbs of Zero Squadron about how furious I was when you were captured. You are not a pawn, none of the Black Knights were pawns to me, and I never used Geass on any of them. I admit that at first I was using the Black Knights as a way to attack the Empire but over time many of them became close to me breaking through many of my walls. You where one of the few who managed that Kallen and become a close champion to me. Come with me Kallen and all your questions will be answered," he said and Kallen nodded taking his hand as tears stared to leak from her eyes as the two of them where taken up to the cockpit of the kneeling form of the Shinokiro. Rolo, Lelouch's make-believe brother and one of his most loyal allies nodded at Lelouch from the controls of the Knightmare with a small smile before following the two Zero Squadron Knightmares out of the hanger of the _Ikaruga _and into open space around the Tokyo Settlement. The Command Staff of the Black Knights could only watch in shock at their forms and wondered what had happened while the shadowed form of Prince Schneizel El Britannia watched with an impassive face.

_'__Well played little brother, well played,' _the prince thought with a frown knowing that this would change many of his plans as he watched the forms of the three Knightmares and single personal shuttle as they flew away from the larger form of the Aerial Battleship.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Thirty Miles off the Coast of Japan**  
**19:47 Local Time **

The four forms of the three Knightmares and single shuttle were silent as they flew through the sky heading towards the ocean and their destination. They had managed to easily slip away from the patrols sent out to find them and the small Britannia Air Fleet that escorted the _Avalon _to Tokyo. As they traveled night fell and they used the darkness of a new moon to easily make their way out of the Airspace of Area 11 or now known once more as Japan. Finally they reached their destination a black blot that suddenly appeared out of the ocean like a whale and then started to float gracefully in front of the approaching group. This form happened to be the _Izanami _the mobile headquarters and flag ship of the Black Guard. It had clearly started life as one of the thirty-six light _Kamikaze _Class Aerial Destroyers, built by the Black Knights remaining at Horai Island while the _Ikaruga _headed for China and made up the bulk of the Black Knight Aerial Fleet during the Operation to Liberate Japan and the Battle of the Tokyo Settlement. However the _Izanami_, named after the Japanese Goddess of Death and Creation, was different from its sisters in that it was painted in all black and sported numerous equipment to make it the mobile headquarters of the Black Guard. Including a top-of-the-line stealth system that managed to hide from many eyes and radar. Like all Black Knight Airships it could both travel in the air and under the water if needed thanks to the Air Glide System.

In the cockpit of the Shinkiro Lelouch looked at the darkened form of the ship and sighed wondered where he should go from here. He had lost his little sister, he had lost the support of much of the Black Knights, and had basically lost to his brother Schneizel. He was sure the older prince would indeed hand over Japan as promised over to the Black Knights even though they didn't manage to either kill him or capture him liked planned. He needed time to think, regroup, and plan for what he was going to do now. As Rolo piloted the Shinkiro into the opened hanger of the _Izanami _Lelouch did think a few things felt right, for one it felt good to longer wear any of his masks, and secondly he finally told Kallen how he felt about her. As the Knightmare landed in the hanger of the Airship Lelouch smiled down at the curled up form of Kallen as she leaned against him in behind the pilot's seat of the Shinokiro. Maybe things would start to look up for him now as the hanger door closed behind the last of the Zero Squadron Knightmares.

**-o-End-o-**

Well there we go and this is only a small taste of what I have been writing for NaNoWriMo for like mentioned this originally started as a Omake so don't be surprise if a few more of my ideas start sprouting here. Now moving on the _Kamikaze _Class ships mentioned here are in fact the Small Airships seen after the UFN was formed and during the Battle of Tokyo Settlement.

Now moving on many would notice that I have taken the character of Rai from the Lost Color game and used him as a base for another character. I have changed his Geass to something different from Lelouch's and since I originally planned on somehow having Lelouch geassing himself to answer a series of questions ask of him truthfully as he could. However I think this works better since while Lelouch does now have the Geass Canceller I figured this would be the better option.

Anyways depending on the response I get I may or may not continue this into a full-on story for I still have some ideas on where I could take this. So let me know!


	3. BtVS-SEED: We aren't in Kansas Anymore

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in anyway own the rights for the Gundam SEED Anime series, and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer series. They are owned by their respective owners and not by me. So please no lawyers, for I don't have money to give them. Thank you. **

Here is yet another expanded Omake type Ficlet and is basically an expanded version of the same omake, I may post a smaller version as an Omake later on. Basically like the summary says this is a Buffy YAHF Crossover, or to those not in the know "Yet Another Halloween Fic" which is something I enjoy reading for it is a perfect way to introduce a crossover into Buffy. Speaking of Buffy I am not all that much a fan of Buffy therefore mistakes have most likely been made during this story. Therefore I apologize for that. Also this has already been posted on Twisting the Hellmouth but I decided to include this story as a Ficlet here in the Garden because it is not really a full story. That said I hope you all enjoy this little tidbit...

-o-o-o-**  
We Aren't In Kansas Anymore  
**-o-o-o-**  
**

**Summary: **During the fateful Halloween Xander Harris dresses up in a uniform from one of his favorite anime series, while Willow dresses out as a certain princess.

**Story Opening is Saikai No Yakusoku from the Gundam SEED Original Soundtrack **

**Story BGM is Tachiagare! Ikari yo from the Gundam SEED Original Soundtrack **

-o-o-

_Thanks to that spell I was no longer the normal one of the group and could stand up to pretty much anyone. During my time fighting the dark I was often coined with the title of White Knight and sometimes as the male Slayer. However it wouldn't been possible without that spell on that faithful evening…_

_- Senior Watcher Alexander "Xander" Harris of the New Slayer and Watcher Council _

-o-o-

With a soft curse a young pink-haired lady recovered from nearly falling as she ran from the monsters that were after her. She couldn't understand this, one moment she was at the peace talks for the ending of the Bloody Valentine War and the next moment she was here in this hellhole. It looked to be somewhere on the planet which made her even more scared then she already was for she wasn't sure were she was on the planet. She once more thanked her enhanced genes that allowed her to keep herself away from the monsters trying to chase her down. As she turned a corner her eyes widened at seeing a very familiar uniform on a young man who was looking around in confusion at his surrounding.

"Excuse me sir," she called out breathlessly making him turn to look at her and she pleased and relieved to see the spark of him recognizing her behind his eyes before those eyes widened in alarm at the monsters that turned the corner behind her. They soon hardened as he drew his service pistol and raced towards her with speeds only a Coordinator like her could match.

"Lady Lacus down!" he bellowed out as he reached towards her with his non-gun arm to pull her down towards him as he started firing his pistol over her shoulder at the approaching monsters. A few moments later found several of the monsters on the ground bleeding with a few more scurrying away from the two Coordinators. The young women known as Lacus sighed in relief as she clutched the black uniformed arm of the man who saved her.

"You alright milady," the man asked her looking down at her with a frown while Lacus only sighed in relief before nodding against his chest before looking up at the man.

"Now I am…" she started to say and tilted her head slightly to read the man's rank before finishing her statement, "…Captain. Thank you,"

"Well it is not the first time I have saved you, and I wasn't about to change that now milady," the man mentioned with a low chuckle which made Lacus blink in surprise for she knew he had been part of the Triple Ship Alliance during the last months of the war due to him calling her Lady Lacus but she hadn't been aware that he had saved her during that time.

"You saved me before Captain? When was that if I may ask?" she asked letting go his arm before turning to look him over more trying to figure out if she had seen him before during either the last months of the war or after it. The man only chuckled with a prideful look on his face before he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry where are my manners? Lady Lacus, I am Captain Alexander Harris of the Orb Union and I was the mobile suit commander on the _Kusanagi _during the months after the Battle of Orb. I was one of three Astray pilots to live through Second Jachin, and had been the pilot of the Astray that managed to hold off that new ZAFT mobile suit from attacking the _Eternal _after it tried to destroy it," he mentioned with a little bow towards her before he sighed and started to look a little sad over the deaths of the majority of his squadron. Lacus nodded remembering the mentioned incident very well for the new G-Weapon Mobile Suit had attacked the _Eternal _and the _Kusanagi_. The new machine managed to destroy several M1s but one of the Astrays managed to somehow evade every single one of the attacks from the mobile emitters flying around. The Astray managed to hold off the machine till the Freedom arrived to help and later destroy that same machine.

"Anyways thank you again Captain. Now do you know where we are at?" she asked looking around at the darkened city they found themselves in. The Orb mobile suit pilot could only shake his head as he eyed their surroundings.

"Well let's walk around till we find what the hell is going on here," Captain Harris asked looking around making Lacus sigh before nodding in agreement for they couldn't just stand here after all.

"Alright let's go. Let's try this way, and I really wish my Pink-chan is with me. He would have easily led us through this town," she mentioned with a small amount of her old clueless persona coming to the fore as she pointed towards a direction making the captain nod in understanding.

"Well then after you Milady," he said with a little bow toward her making her giggle slightly before starting to walk through the darkness with the mobile suit pilot following behind her starting their little adventure through this weird town. A few hours after this a flash of white turned everyone back to normal including the two dressing up as the two Cosmic Era natives though the spell did leave behind a few surprises.

-o-o-

The next morning found the group of friends known as the Scooby Gang meeting in their school Library as they reported on what happened to them the night before. Pretty soon the report turned to two teenagers one a girl with very light red hair almost pink, and a young boy who flinched as he broke yet another pencil between his fingers.

"Well G-Man as you can see the spell left a few surprises behind, like both of us are still Coordinators. While I have gained a very through military training thanks to my possession along with some piloting ability and something called high spatial awareness allowing me to known were almost anything is in my immediate surroundings. Willow on the other hand has received a few things herself from the possession. Willow?" the young teenager mentioned with a light chuckle as he slowly ground the pencil into smaller bits before turning to look over at his friend who sighed and mournfully looked at a strand of hair of her hair she was playing with before nodding and turning towards her surprise audience.

"Well for one I can now speak and read Japanese fluently along with a few other languages. Also like Xander said I am still a Coordinator which means I higher then normal strength as well as higher mental ability. I can also sing and also sing in several different languages including English, Japanese, and Spanish," she reported with a slight blush at the stares she was getting from the others.

"So I would say we got a few surprises, which I admit I am glad to have. Heck! I dusted Spike using it!" the boy named Xander mentioned with a large smile making the others around roll their eyes at him with they shook their heads for Sunnydale was coming to different in the years ahead of them with two Coordinators along the city.

-o-Fin-o-

Well there is the story and basically Xander dressed in a generic Orb uniform and since it didn't have a name tag or something the spell created the character of Captain Alexander Harris, Ace Mobile Suit pilot and Coordinator. While Willow dresses as Lacus Clyne complete with a pink wig. Now both teens are now Coordinators and both inherit the skills of their Halloween Characters. This will help them while they fight against the darkness along the town of Sunnydale, California.

I am sure some SEED fans will wonder about Captain Harris calling Lacus a lady and are wondering that. For while yes she is called that several times in the series mainly –hime after her name if I remember right. It was never in the English dubbed version and she is only called Miss Lacus by her followers and the rest of the Triple Ship Alliance during the last episodes of the series. However in my own version of the story Orb is more of a monarchy and royalty then it is in the series therefore the Orb officers along the TSA start calling Lacus, Lady Lacus due to her status of being the Pink Princess and after a while it starts gaining a respectful note.

That said I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot of mine.


	4. BtVS-RT: Robotech Invasion

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any way own the two TV Series known as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Robotech, they are owned by their respective owners. I only own my story's plot, and anything that I have created for the purpose of this story therefore please no lawyers for I have no money to give to them. **

Yet another of my Buffy YAHF stories, again for those not in know that means Yet Another Halloween Fic, and this one is also posted on Twisting the Hellmouth. This was basically one of my crazy ideas after I was in a Robotech Kick and decided to write it so I could practice on writing out mini-stories and short stories like this one. Still I hope you enjoy this one as well.

-o-o-o-  
**The Robotech Invasion  
**-o-o-o-

**Summary: **What if Xander dressed up as something from one of his favorite childhood shows, something that will change everything in the fight against the Darkness.

**Story Opening is the Main Title from the Shadow Chronicles Soundtrack **

**Story BGM is Cyclone from the Robotech Original Soundtrack **

-o-o-

_That single night changed everything in the fight against the darkness, a single man's decision to bring chaos to this small town would be blessing to the fight not only against the darkness here in this town but elsewhere as well. It changed everything…_

- _Watcher Rupert Giles, of the New Watcher Council _

-o-o-

In the busy shop known as Ethan's a young man stood looking over the various Halloween costumes on display in the store. This young man Alexander Harris or better known as Xander to his friends cursed to himself as he watched a young kid got the last of the toy weapons on display. The only weapons left where those that went with some of the costumes themselves, and now his idea for his Halloween costume was no longer possible. Granted he could just wear the military fatigues themselves he had waiting at home, but honestly it wouldn't look good unless he had something to use as a weapon.

_'There went that idea,' _Xander thought with a sad sigh before he turned to find anything else he could get for cheap. He may have to dip into his road trip savings but he had little choice unless he wanted to be in detention for the rest of the school year from that damn troll that calls himself a High School Principle. As he looked over some of the cartoon heroes costumes Xander spotted something at the corner of his eye making him turn and gasp in surprise. For hiding behind a Red Power Ranger and He-Man costumes was a complete set of CVR-3 Body Armor, including a holstered H-90 Gallant Pistol. As he started to step up to the mannequin that displayed the costume, Xander started remember various memories of watching a show known as Robotech with his best friends Jesse and Willow during their younger years. Other memories had Jesse and Xander playing the role-playing game that had come out a few years after the show been removed from the air. As Xander stood in front of the costume he could even hear the catchy theme music for the show in his head.

"I see you found your selection young man," a voice mentioned behind him making Xander jump with a slight manly scream before he turned see an older man standing behind him a creepy looking smile on his face.

"Don't do that!" Xander said with a sigh before turning back to the costume and sighed for he was sure he couldn't afford it.

"I want it but I couldn't afford this," Xander mentioned turning away from the costume and back towards the man as well as the other costumes around the store.

"Well that is a shame, for you look really interested in it. Honestly though I can understand for this isn't really a cheap Halloween costume but a costume for a movie that was going to be produced which was cancelled before it even started production. I bought it along with many other failed movie costumes for I thought that they would be better to sell in here then these other cheap costumes made for Halloween thanks to the quality of the costumes. I sold every single one of them but this one, and with Halloween tomorrow I honestly don't think I will be able to sell it," the man mentioned with a sigh eying the costume while Xander listened with rapt attention to the story for it was interesting.

"Tell you what young man since you are one of the only ones who have been interested in this costume I shall give to you for say fifteen dollars," the man mentioned with that same creepy smile again. Xander didn't see it for he stared back at the costume with a small smile on his face for he couldn't believe his good fortune, a part of him wondered about the catch, but his excitement won out against that part.

"Then it is sold my good man," Xander replied with a large smile on his face while the man just chuckled evilly behind him which Xander didn't hear at all as he started to take down the costume from the mannequin.

-o-o-

At the front of the store Xander meet up with his friends Buffy Summers, and Willow Rosenberg who started to go through the store for their own costumes. As he approached them the two girls where looking over a fluffy noblewoman's dress which made his mood go downhill for he was quite sure the reason for them to look it over. At his approach the two girls turned to look at him with grins, which made him sigh and paste a similar grin of his own on his face.

"Yeah Xander what did you get it for your costume?" the red-headed Willow Rosenberg asked with a bright smile waving at the two large bags he held in both hands while Buffy continued to be enthralled by the noblewoman costume. With a happy grin on his face he put one of the bags down and reached inside to take out the costume's helmet showing it to Willow who looked confused for a brief moment before her eyes widened in understanding.

"No way! I didn't think they made Halloween costumes for Robotech," Willow mentioned excitedly making Xander laugh in response.

"They don't but this is apparently a costume from a canceled movie project for Robotech that the owner bought for cheap with a bunch of other costumes from canceled movies and put them out thanks to their better quality of materials. This is the last of the group and he sold it to me for cheap thanks to that. Pretty great isn't it," he replied with a large grin on his face.

"Well good for you Xander," Willow mentioned with a smile before she turned back to the dress and the still enthralled Buffy making Xander's mood drop once more. However before he could anything else the shop's owner popped out of nowhere and started to convince Buffy to buy it.

"Alright guys I have to get together a few more things for my costume, therefore I shall meet you guys at Buffy's house," he said turning away and started towards the door not noticing the worried look on Willow's face or the evil grin on the owner's face.

-o-o-

Once he was home and safely in his room Xander set down the bags that contained his costume before he started to go through some of his old stuff that he had shoved into his closet. After a few moments of looking he found a small box and set it on his bed with a wistful smile on his face. Reaching into the box he pulled out a bulging folder and start to leaf through the various notes and character sheets from the Robotech RPG Game he once had played. Finally he pulled out a wrinkled character sheet, and a few pages of notes before pulling the folder back into the box which once again was placed into his closet. Chuckling he eyed the character sheet and the notes before turning to go through the bags on the floor.

Quickly he unpacked the costume and set out the various pieces of armor on his bed. That done he spread out an old blanket of his before turning back to the bags and retrieving a few bottles of paint along with a brush. Turning back to the armor he start picking up the armor and starting painting markings onto the armor, markings that where drawn onto the notes on he had retrieved. After several minutes he was finished and leaving the armor to dry on the old blanket he left the room to get a shower and maybe some food. As he left he did not notice the armor's new markings glow slightly before returning to normal.

-o-o-

About an hour later found Xander standing at the door to the house belonging to Buffy and her Mother. After checking himself over once more he smiled and knocked on the door with an armor encased hand. A moment later saw the door opening with a dress wearing, black-wig wearing Buffy looking at him confused.

"Lieutenant Harris reporting for…" he started to say before he got a good look at the dress and really couldn't believe how good she looked in it. Granted he knew why she was wearing it and didn't like it, but at the same time she did look very good in it.

"Buffy, Lady of Buffedom, I am in awe. I hereby renounce spandex," he mentioned a wide grin on his face while Buffy just chuckled lightly as she eyed him in his costume.

"Thank you kind sir," she replied with a curtsey while Xander bowed.

"Anyways just wait till you see…Casper…" she started to say as she looked up the stairs just in time to see Willow wearing the long white sheet over her making her look like a ghost. Xander just shrugged knowing that she always wore a ghost costume though he admitted that this was a bit better then ones she previously worn.

"Xander that looks so awesome! I can't believe you managed to get that," Willow mentioned with a smile behind the sheet.

"We better get going I don't know about you girls but I don't want the Troll to have any excuses to go after us," Xander mentioned with his usual roguish grin on his face. The girls could only nod and before long found the three of them where on their way back to the High School.

-o-o-

In backroom of the darkened store the owner of Ethan's stood in front of a two-faced bust adjusting his robes for the final time before he knelt in front of the bust with a large crazed smile on his face.

"Its show time!" he mentioned with an evil laugh as he started the ritual making the bust start glowing.

-o-o-

With the ritual over a wave of magic washed over the small town of Sunnydale turning the various young costumed trick-or-treaters into their costumes. All over the town various children turned into trolls, goblins, and other such monsters while others turned into helpless princesses, fairies, ladies, and such. The handful that didn't get their costumes from Ethans where helpless against these Halloween spawned monsters. However the young Alexander Harris something completely different happened for he wore one of the special costumes that the owner of Ethan's created. With a scream of pain the young teenager fell onto the ground as the magic went through him turning the CVR-3 Armor into the real thing and his holstered H-90 into a real weapon. One tendril of the magic from the spell engulfed the folded character sheet that Xander had in a pocket turning him not into a generic Robotech soldier but what was displayed on that simple piece of paper. A surge of magic left his prone body briefly and started to shape itself into a custom-built VR-041E Cyclone with attached side-car. As quick as it came the magic left leaving behind the armored soldier and armored motorcycle that is the VR-041 Veritech Cyclone.

-o-o-

With a groan Lieutenant Alexander "Alex" Harris of the United Earth Expeditionary Forces Combat Engineers started to get up from the ground with one hand on the side of his helmet and the other hand pushing off from the ground. The young engineer wondered what the world happened, and why his head was ringing like a bell.

"I haven't felt this bad since that party on Tirol," he mentioned with a wince of pain as he finally stood up. Looking around he quickly located his Cyclone which looked beat up slightly but still active. However he was shocked to see what surrounded him for he only had one word for it: chaos! Shaking his head he briefly wondered if he was still back at that party on Tirol and was just imaging stuff. That thought soon proved incorrect when something race past him clipping him in the side making him stumble slightly. Turning towards whatever hit him the engineer quickly un-holstered his Gallant and took another long look around.

"Well Alex old buy what have I gotten myself into this time," he said with a shake of his head eying the monster that was standing in front growling at him. With a lunge the monster tried to tackle him to the ground but Alex calmly shot it to the ground with a green beam from his H-90.

"Alright let's see what in Haydon's name going on here," he said holstering his Gallant before throwing a leg over the seat of his Cyclone and started it up. As he did so he eyed the side-car knowing what was in it and sighed before turning his attention to driving the Cyclone. With a squeal of tires he was gone trying to find what had happened and where he was.

-o-o-

A few hours later found the armored form of Xander, having go back to his ever-lovable self, slouching on a chair in the High School Library looking up at the man he considered his mentor and even maybe even a father. The man one Rupert Giles the High School Liberian, and Watcher to Buffy in her persona of the Vampire Slayer, rubbed his glasses with a cloth as he shook his head. With a sigh he turned his attention to the three teenagers sitting in front of him. First there is his Slayer who looked normal even in the horrid pink dress she wore, then there her best female friend Willow who looked slightly pale thanks to her brief stint as a ghost, and finally Buffy's only real male friend Xander who looked quite different from the other two. First he was slightly taller, and bulkier second he kept rapping a knuckle on the armor he wore, and last his hair was lighter then normal.

"So both Willow and Buffy didn't really get anything left from their costumes but you Xander managed to keep almost everything from the possession?" Giles asked eying the young man who sighed as he fiddled with the helmet of the armor that that was placed in front of him.

"Yes I got all of the Lieutenant's memories, his engineering experience, and maybe a bit of his personality too, and that is not even thinking about the armor and the Cyclone," Xander answered with a sigh as he rapped a knuckle once on the thigh plate of his armor making sure it was still real.

"Speaking of the Cyclone Xander, what did you find in the side-car?" Willow asked with a frown for she was worried for her Xander-shaped friend. The young man actually managed to smile slightly at this for the sidecar of the Cyclone was one of the rare engineer sidecars which mainly sported extra cargo space for tools and such along with a mini-diagnostic and repair unit to help an engineer repair a Cyclone in the field. However this particular sidecar didn't have any of that instead it carried something far better.

"Looks like someone up there is throwing us a bone finally, for I found three H-90 Gallants, a few spare canisters of Protoculture, a complete field med-kit, and the most important of the lot a Robotech Foundry SEED Module," he reported with a large grin on his face while the others looked confused, even Willow who at least had some knowledge of what he is talking about.

"What is a Foundry SEED Module?" Willow asked with a frown for she didn't remember anything like that in the old RPG Books she read during Xander and Jesse's Robotech RPG phase. During their games Willow was always the one who had the info for them as for she had been the one who had read all of the books cover to cover.

"Basically the SEED Module, or the Self-Engineering Evolving Deployment Module, is a small module that can used to build a small Robotech Foundry anywhere it is needed using anything from scrap parts to ore ingots. Apparently it had just been developed by the time of Battle of Reflex Point and the end of the Third Robotech War. Therefore using this I can create everything in Robotech up to a full Veritech Fighter using this thing," Xander explained with a large grin on his face at the shocked looks he was getting from the three others. Xander could just imagine what he could build using the SEED Module. The forces of darkness where about to get a little surprise, a surprise called Robotech!

-o-Fin-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Post Chapter Notes**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Well there we go! Now originally this was going to a complete multi-chaptered story which introduced Robotech into the world of Buffy. However honestly with not really a big fan of the series in the first place and not watching the full series I wouldn't know where to take it. Granted I could introduce a third crossover like Stargate SG1, similar to some other stories which gives the Scooby Gang futuristic weapons which they end up helping the Stargate team later on, but honestly it has been done before.

Another note the Robotech Foundry SEED Module is a creation for an old Robotech RP I was running for a while. Basically it works just like I mentioned in the story it starts out as a small module before taking in junk or scrap parts to start building itself into a larger Robotech Foundry/Factory like those said to be used on the SDF-1. Therefore I state that I own this and no can use this without my express permission.

Also I would like to mention that if I kept this story going, the issue of Protoculture would be brought up. For the protoculture cells using by the Gallants, Cyclones and anything Xander would have built using that Robotech Foundry wouldn't ever deplete only if they stayed in Sunnydale for the magic of the Hellmouth kept it the cells charged with Protoculture. Similar to another YAHF story I read which had the ammo of a laser gun or something like that never running out for some reason thanks to the magic.

Anyhow that said I hope you all enjoyed reading this, for it was fun to write. Now I need to get back to my other projects. Ciao!


	5. HP: Avalon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series known as Harry Potter it is owned by J.K Rowling and I am only playing around in her sandbox. **

Basically this idea is a very old one and I had posted it long time ago on the Caer Azkaban Yahoo Group but I never got around to really get into this story. So this story is one of my numerous failed projects. It is still a tiny thing and I hope at least some people will enjoy this piece.

-o-o-o-  
**Harry Potter and the Lost Isle of Avalon  
**-o-o-o-

**Levis Castle**  
**Isle of Avalon**

Smoke and cries of wounded men filled the skies over the magical island known as Avalon to many magical people. This island once a beautiful and sunny island was now marred by the fires of war. Laying not far from his castle was a dieing older man who had tears sliding down his dirt and blood stained face as he looked at the dead figure of a man laying not from him. A dagger was shoved into the first man's stomach, and it looked like he was not going to last much longer. As he laid there figures started to appear out the smoke and resolved into men wearing armor. Some had swords in hands, while other had them sheathed and carried a shield in hand. All of them had various signs of a fight, one man was bleeding from a cut on his arm. Another had his helm knocked off, and a few cuts graced the man's forehead. This man saw the injured form of the first man and gasped before hurrying to the other's side.

"My Liege!" the man cried out in horror seeing the dagger. The others hurried to the man's side as well, looking down sadly at their king and leader. Wondering what will become of them once the king dies, for he had no heirs and they no one lead them after this.

"Hadrian my friend and the First Lord of my armies, seeing your face means that we have won this horrible battle," the older man spoke for the first time addressing the younger man at his side, who took the man's hand in his own and squeezed it showing his support.

"Aye my king, we have won, but at a terrible price for many your knights have fallen this day, even those knights swayed by Mordred with his evil magics have fallen as well sire," the man known as Hadrian reported with tear filled voice as he stared down at his king. However before the king could speak a whirlwind of light appeared and the remaining knights of the isle turned put themselves between the king and the whirlwind. From it came a much older man wearing all white and carried a long white and silver staff in his hands. The bearded face of the newcomer stared at the island in sadness before turning his attention to the group of knights surrounding their injured king.

"Arthur my friend, you have done it, you brought Mordred down and broke his control over the magical world," the older man said once he reached the side of the king. The knights stepping aside to let him pass through towards the king.

"Lord Merlin can you do anything to save him?" Hadrian asked him with a hopeful look on his face, however it was dispelled by the wizard's solemn shake of his head.

"No I can not young Hadrian, for this dagger was not only poisoned but cursed as well. Though fear not I have a plan," the wizened old wizard responded sadly, but brightened as he raised his staff over the slowly dying king. Hadrian seeing this stood up and took a step back hoping that the mage could do something. After a while the wizard said a few words under his breath, and when he finished the spell. The king body broke into several pinpoints of light before fading from view. Sighing Merlin leaned on his staff as he looked down at the blood stains left over from the spell, before looking at the knights standing around the area.

"What I just did brave knights was turn the King's body into some sort of magical spirit which mission is to go and find a suitable Magical Heir of the King. When it does it find a suitable match it shall combine with this match and become that heir. Though the only problem with spell is that it has to find a baby still in its mother womb. For that is the only way both Arthur's spirit and the new heir can survive the merging. Since he has part of Arthur in him, he shall not only be the magical heir of Arthur but his blood heir as well. So once this heir becomes sixteen of age he shall become your new king. Do you understand this Lord Hadrian?" the old mage said eying the various knights along with the just arriving simple people who inhabitant the island. They all had been spirited away to the castle for their protection when the battle began. Hence majority of the island populace were unharmed, only those that choose to fight with Arthur and his Knights were harmed or killed.

"Aye Milord, this means we shall have a new king within sixteen years. I shall rule Avalon in my king's stead till such time this heir is ready to receive the throne," Hadrian responded with a grave tone for that is what he done during Arthur's time as the High King of Britain. However Merlin only shook his head at the First Lord. Though he hated doing it for he pledged his life and soul to King Arthur when he took throne of Avalon. Later, he would love and cherish the King

"No Lord Hadrian. It shall not take sixteen years for you forget it has take time for the spirit to fund a suitable heir one that proves as noble and powerful as Arthur. It may take many years before the spirit ever finds a suitable heir. Since I can not leave Avalon without a King for that long I shall place a Time Freezing Spell on the island which shall freeze time till the birth of the new heir. When that happens you must send one of your magical children to Hogwarts when he or she becomes of age to help find the young heir for we may not know who it is till his sixteenth birthday when he shall have a tattoo of the Red Dragon on his chest. However you must find the heir before this for once happens everyone who sees that Dragon will now that he is really the heir of Arthur and future King of Avalon," Merlin replied with sadness looking over at the gathered people. Many look sadly at the ground or closed their eyes knowing that all the people they knew outside of Avalon will forever be gone to them but they were loyal to Arthur and as such knew that had to stand by this new heir.

"Very well milord it shall be done, may I ask how long before your spell shall start?" Lord Hadrian asked with a nod of his blood stained blond head towards the Mage. Merlin looked around at the weary people before nodding himself.

"It shall start six days from now to allow you all to recover for thisbrutal battle, though once I cast it will allow all those who do not want to stay in the time freeze to leave. I shall leave then with those who want to leave for I have no purpose left and my body not to mention my magic shall not last through the time freeze. Any further questions?" the great mage asked looking around at the war weary people before nodding when no one had any to say.

"Very well then it is time for us to get to work and make Avalon whole once more," the mage said with a small sorrowful smile and a wave his staff banishing the smoke and mist away from the battle site. Allowing sunlight to drench the island once more. The people of Avalon cheered before they too started to get to work while the Knights of Avalon went to take care of their dead with grim faces. Merlin only looked out to sea wondering what this heir shall bring. As if summoned by his thought a vision appeared before him and a large smile widened under his beard. For things looked very bright indeed and it made him wish that he could witness it. Alas it should not be for he knew his death was upon him and he had no choice. Sighing the mage turned to join the others in restoring Avalon to her once beautiful state. For it had a very bright future ahead of it.

-o-o-o-

Six days later found Merlin standing in a boat looking at the island of Avalon that had been his home for many years. Sighing the old mage brace himself and started to chant in an ancient tongue starting the time freezing spell. After a few seconds it was finished and Avalon slowly started to fade much to the shock and sadness of the people in Merlin's boat along with the two other boats, as the spell did its job. For the spell did not just freeze time but it took it out of the timestream literally hiding it from time itself. Tiredly Merlin turned away and sat down on the bench of the boat and nodded at the men at the oars. Before long the boat started to head for the larger island that is Britannia leaving their old home behind them. However, Merlin knew that the future of Avalon was secured thanks to his efforts. Merlin knew that even though Avalon was gone, he still had a few things to do before he went onto his next great adventure.

**Surrey, England**  
**July 30, 1995**  
**11:56 PM England Time**

Nearly a millennium after Avalon disappeared a certain black haired, green eyed teenager sat on his small rickety bed with his arms hugging his legs to himself. The poor boy could not sleep and as such was only waiting for his birthday to roll around. Only four minutes to go before it was officially his birthday making him sixteen years of age. Even though the young teen was eager for his birthday, he felt a deep sadness in his heart. One that was sure would never go away, for someone who is barely loved at all he had lost one of the few that loved him. Sighing the teen got off the bed and walked over to the window and opened it knowing what was coming in a few minutes. Turning the boy looked at his small analog clock that sat on his desk. To see that he only had another two minutes before midnight was struck. Nodding the boy went back to his bed and into the previous position he was in. He silently waited as the clock ticked down to midnight. Before long the clock hit twelve o'clock and with a rush of feathers several owls swooped into the room from the opened window he had opened previously in preparation for this happening. Since this had happened during the last few years the same way, the boy silently smiled a small sad smile and got up to relieve the various owls of their burdens. However, it was not to be as a sudden pain in chest made him drop to his floor screaming as pain spread throughout his  
chest. The various owls were startled yet stayed in the room for they were post owls and knew they had to deliver their burdens. So they settled in for a long night as the teen started to convulse slightly and started to tear off his shirt show a large red dragon tattoo appearing there, before finally passing out from the pain. In a castle on a smaller island not far from Britain an older man woke with a start and looked to the Northeast.

"The Heir he has been found," he said with a grim frown on his face. For it happens that the young teen known as Harry Potter was about to become a part of something wonderful. For the Heir of Arthur Pendragon had been finally revealed.

**-o-Fin-o-**


	6. OL: Overlord

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the Video Game known as Overlord, along anything under that name wither it be sequels, characters, and plot. I only own my own characters, plot, and anything else I create for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers, I do not have the money to pay them. Thank you. **

****Well basically this had been yet another failed project, though one of the few that at least had a complete chapter to its name. Basically it is a fic based after the end of the first Overlord game. Unlike some other of my failed projects I don't think I am going to be able to even finish this idea due to most of ideas and notes for this story have been lost so I don't really know where I intended to go with this story. Anyhow I still hope you enjoy this piece anyways!

-o-o-o-**  
Overlord Resolution  
**-o-o-o-

**Summary: **

After the destruction of Old Overlord, the New Overlord is left as the supreme ruler of the Tower and his people. How will he go about this new life and will he ever forgive Gnarl?

**Chapter BGM is Victoria by Krypteria **

_Those first few days after the death of the old Overlord, I tried to help my lord and master to recover from the fight and the recovery of his memories. His memories of the friends he had slain thanks to the manipulation and corrupting presence of the old Overlord, and the memories of his previous life. It is a sad thing to see, but I shall stay at my lord's side no matter what._

_ - Taken from the Personal Journal of Rose Granger, Overlord Mistress _

-o-o-o-

As he towered over the dead body that was once the mortal body of the man known as Tiberius of the Grange, a powerful Wizard, he could only remember the various times he had spent with the older man during his time growing up and later during numerous fights against various bandits, slavers, and rouges he followed the man through. These mentioned memories joined many others of his old life, the one that had been torn away from him thanks to mad scheme of the man who had possessed the Wizard during the cusp of his defeat against Tiberius and the heroes he had gathered together to fight the evil man, including himself. With a weary sigh he reached up and removed his towering helm from his head and looked away from the burned husk of a body to look around at his surroundings. The cheering Imp-like minions that surrounded him, the glowing smile on the face of the recently entered Rose Granger, Tiberius's oldest daughter and an old close friend of his during his childhood, and the moaning of the few live Minions of the now dead Overlord. All of this a reminder of his new life, and one that he fully intended to follow through in the memory of his friend and mentor Tiberius, and the memories of those other heroes he been manipulated in slaying by the Overlord. With this in mind the man once known as Elias Forrest, Beastmaster and son of Cyrus of Spree, Lord Spree, was once more gone and now he was once more Overlord Kione. With a grim smile he sat the helm once more on his head and turned to look at over at the cheering minions and raised his mailed fist in victory making the minions cheer louder. With that same smile on his face now hidden by his helm he gestured with his left hand silencing the minions thanks to the Minion gauntlet gracing that hand.

"Gnarl! You filthy traitor get out here!" he yelled out with a snarl making his minions reflecting on their Overlord's anger tense ready to fight. After a few moments the aged Minion Master and Overlord Advisor appeared at the now broken door to the platform where the two Overlords had fought against one another.

"You bellowed master?" the old minion calmly asked as he approached the platform and the Overlord. Underneath his concealing helm the Overlord snarled in anger at the old minion before calming himself seeing how his emotions was making the minions agitated.

"Yes while I am not all that happy with you right now, we need to get the Tower back together once more. Therefore I want you oversee any repairs that are needed, especially the Tower Heart since thanks to your treachery was damaged. When you do this however I do not want to see or hear you for no matter how angry I am at you, I cannot afford to kill you. You are the last of the Grays, and I am sure I am going to need your help in the future. You understand this?" he managed to growl out towards the surprised old minion. He quickly recovered before bowing low towards the Overlord.

"Yes Sire. I understand with that said I shall go now to oversee the repairs," he replied with some glee in his voice, something at least made the Overlord smile at. With that done the Gray hunchbacked Minion turned towards the gathering of minions and started to make his way once more through, before getting to one of the injured Brown Minions that had been fighting for the old Overlord and was being watched by a older Red with a long scar running down his face and one horn missing.

"Gnash you slimy dog shall assist me in this," the minion master ordered not even giving the old Red a look and grabbing the ear of the injured minion before starting to drag him away. The Red blinked at this before looking over at the Overlord who only rolled his eyes behind his helm before only nodding at the minion who shrugged before turning his attention back to other injured enemy minions.

"The rest of you lot are dismissed. There is other work that needs to be done. Grimgore and Giblet stay behind," the Overlord ordered waving his minion gauntlet once more. The various Minions bowed their heads towards their master and departed. Some dragging the injured enemy minions away with them leaving the platform clear with only the Overlord, his Mistress standing a respectable distance from her Lord, and the two mentioned Brown Minions. Both of whom were the oldest of the Browns, and therefore two of most powerful of the Brown Minions. Giblet had lead the Minion Four, an elite group Minions organized briefly by the Second Overlord and had recently during the current Overlord had been promoted to Forge Master by Gnarl due to the old Brown's quick thinking on several matters as well as his ability to take the armor from dead enemies and modifying it to be used by the minions. Grimgore was the oldest Brown Minion and the current Minion Lord of the Browns, and had been almost solely reasonable for Kione to once more able to command Minions after the Old Overlord had removed that ability during their first confrontation.

"Grimgore I have to ask why did you support me over the old Overlord?" he asked looking down at the grim and scared Minion Lord. Grimgore stood a head taller then Giblet and the rest of the regular Browns. He was heavily muscled, even more then a regular Brown, and sported various scars from past battles, he also sported only a single eye and wore a leather patch over his destroyed eye socket. He was one of the only Minion Lords to survive the years since the First Overlord, all the others had been slain during various battles over the years. The only other Lord that survived was Mortis the Minion Lord for the Blues who had supported the old Overlord with Quaver the Jester and Gnarl. Technically Gnarl was considered to be a Minion Lord thanks to his abilities as the Minion Master, though he never was the Minion Lord of the Grays before the destruction of the Gray Hive.

"Master that is thanks to the Tower Heart's connection to you. While your predecessor still had his old link with the Heart it was weak thanks to his body being destroyed and his possession of the Wizard. Your link was far stronger and even when it was cut it mended in time due to how strong it is. Therefore I decided that you are my True Overlord and Master," the minion responded after a few moments of thought with a blink of his remaining eye. Grimgore like Gnarl spoke just a human though his voice was heavier almost a growl over the more dry tone of Gnarl. Overlord Kione nodded at this for he like many of the previous Overlords knew that the Tower Heart was semi-intelligent due to the magic that created it and its age.

"Very well then Grimgore return to your duties," he ordered nodding to the aging Minion Lord who bowed his head towards him before leaving him alone with Giblet and Rose. Nodding he turned his head to look down at Giblet and smiled slightly to see the old Brown back in his Forge Master get-up over the armor he wore earlier when saving him and then leading his own Brown Minions against the minions of the Old Overlord.

"Giblet I want you to put together a tomb for our friend here for while the old Overlord was my enemy. Tiberius the Wizard was not, and I think he would at least deserve a proper burial," he ordered waving an armored hand towards the body at his feet.

"Yes Mastah," the aged minion replied with a slight confused look on his face before turning to follow his orders. Kione only smiled a bit under his helm at the confusion from the minion before he sighed and raised his minion gauntlet he mentally ordered three Browns out of the nearby minion gate before ordering them to carrying the dead shell of Tiberius down to the Tower Catacombs where Giblet would construct his tomb. With a wearied sigh he turned finally to Rose to see her watching as the body of her father was taken away.

"Rose come here please," he ordered with a sigh snapping her attention towards him. Rose blinked before walking over to his side and dropping into a curtsey.

"Yes My lord?" she asked after recovering from the curesty with a small smile on her pretty and calm face. Kione smiled down at her before sighing and looking up over the tower.

"First thank you for your support and help during this. I know I hadn't really spent any time with you in last few months. Second what should we do with Velvet, since she did support the old Overlord. I really don't want to kill her, but then again I don't want her coming back and opposing me again," he said making Rose smile brightly at his thanks before sighing at the mentioning of her sister.

"Sire I believe you should keep her in the dungeon for a while before releasing her. She really isn't that much of a threat to you without a powerful patron behind her," she replied after a moment of thought making Kione nod his head for it made sense for it made sense for Velvet really didn't like getting herself dirty all that much.

"Understood, I will pass on orders to Crunch to throw her into one of the more dirtier cells to teach her a small lesson," he stated with a nod of his head mentioning the Crunch the Brown that had been promoted to the Tower's Dungeon Master.

"That would be the best. Now my lord come to bed for I am sure you are exhausted after all this," she said picking up one of his hands with a large smile on her face making Kione smile as well before he sighed knowing that he was indeed exhausted after all this.

"Very well My Lady let's retire to our chambers for your right it has been a long day for the both of us," he replied allowing Rose to lead him away from the large bacony towards the Tower's Private Chambers leaving behind the remains of the battle while the sun finally cleared the dark clouds that had hid it since the start of the battle between the two Overlords and start shining down onto the Dark Tower.

-o-End-o-

First I like to mention that yes I know that there where no wounded enemy Minions or even dead bodies thanks to them just disappearing after they where killed. My excuse for this is that I didn't like how different the Enemy Minions where during the final section of the game for they looks like cheap copies of Minions not real minions.

Anyways I hope some Overlord fans would like the idea of the Minion Lords, for they are something I wondered about when playing the game. What if there where Minions that where smarter and more powerful then the regular minions? This is my answer to that. To counter this only two real Minion Lords are left of the original five created. Grimgore is the Brown Lord, and Mortis from Overlord II is the Blue Lord. Gnarl is technically a Minion Lord thanks to his position as the Minion Master, though he does not have the other abilties of a Lord thanks to him originally being a regular minion. A minion of the Gray Tribe, but a regular minion nonetheless.

Speaking of the Gray Minions. That is something else I am introducing into this story, I have seen other stories which calls Gnarl a Gray, some others have him as a Brown. I am expanding the idea of a Gray Tribe of Minions, and they had been the brains of the Minions. They where the researchers, advisors, stragertists, and at times leaders when the Overlord needed to split his forces for some reason or another. Sadly like mentioned the Gray Hive was destroyed sometime before the game starts and without that no more Grays can be created though Overlord Kione will find a way to replace the Grays later on.

Anyways that is about it folks I shall see you all in the next chapter. Till then Ciao!


	7. RT: Shadow War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or Macross! **

Well this is basically not really a ficlet but a combination of a few of my Omakes that are all related together, those who have read Wings of a New Dawn may recognize a few of them while others have taken from some of my other stories. This is the first time they are put together. Enjoy!

-o-o-o-  
**Robotech: Shadow War**  
-o-o-o-

In the offices of Lieutenant General Gunther Reinhardt the acting overall Supreme Commander of the entire Robotech Expedition Force, or rather what remained of the Expedition anyways after the Invid and later the Haydonites got through with it. The mentioned man sat behind his large desk talking with another man who stood in front of his desk. This man happened to be Captain Vince Grant former commander of the _Shimakaze _Class Battlecruiser _Icarus _now currently the new commander of the _Ark Angel _a former colony ship.

"The refit of the _Ark Angel _is going ahead as planned and your suggestions have been taking into count. However I don't think we will have the time to equip her with a Reflex Cannon like you have suggested, but even then the idea to turn her into a combined support ship and carrier is a good move. This is something we can do with the limited facilities we have here at ALuCE. If I could I would send her back to Space Station Freedom or the Karbarra Shipyards but that would take months. Time we don't have," General Reinhardt was saying the larger man standing in front of him.

"Thank you General. I know that we are loading up half of the Fleet's remaining Protoculture supply onto the _Ark Angel _for our search of the SDF-3. I do have a suggestion for you sir to help keep your Protoculture use down yet still allow you to have some patrols," Captain Grant mentioned taking the data pad he had under one arm. The general looked up at his senior captain with a frown but waved him on.

"When I was searching for some ships to join the _Ark Angel _on this mission I found the ship register for the Tranquility Reserve Depot. On it I saw that there are several of the old _Oberth _Class Destroyers still at the depot," the captain said sitting down the pad onto the general's desk making the older man look up at the Captain in surprise. Grant mentioned the other main lunar base of the REF which was used as a mothball yard where they placed their old ships when they don't need them anymore.

"The _Oberth _Class are relics Captain and do not sport fold drives. What do you expect me to use them for?" he asked with a frown and a shake of his head. Captain Grant simply chuckled before bringing up something on the pad on the desk and turning it so the general could read it.

"These old _Oberth _Class ships were built before the introduction of Protoculture powered Reactors sir. They are powered by Fusion Nuclear Reactors," the Captain replied with a small grin on his face. General Reinhardt looked up at him with his jaw hanging open in shock for he didn't know that.

-o-o-o-

Onboard the large ship that is the refitted Colony Ship _Ark Angel _Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard strolled through the corridors of the massive ship. The _Ark Angel _like its sisters had been built during the early days of the Expedition when it became apparent that it would take longer than it had been planned. These ships where to act as literal Arks for the thousands of civilian volunteers and support staff during the years searching for Tirol. These idea would be based on the idea of Macross City being onboard the SDF-1 during the First Robotech War. Other Ark Ships would be used as real colony ships, colonizing several planets that the REF found. Many current members of the expedition had been born and had lived onboard one of the Ark Colony Ships, Scott included though for him he had been born on the _Ark Royal_ another of the Ark Class ships. After the Expedition found Tirol, the Arks unloaded their colonists onto the planet to help rebuild and settle on the planet alongside rescued Tirolians. The Arks would then be retired till the time that the crew of the _Icarus _and personal from Space Station Liberty reactivated the _Ark Angel_. After a quick refit of the ship at Moon Base ALUCE it was ready for its mission to search for the missing SDF-3 _Pioneer _and Admiral Hunter.

Scott had just finished talking with Captain Grant and the other senior officers, and was now looking forward to some needed relaxation as he headed for the quarters assigned to him along with his human form Invid lover Ariel. However as he entered the spacious quarters he was surprised and a little suspicious to see Ariel standing in the middle of the quarters grinning at him for some reason.

"Alright Ariel what is going on?" Scott asked once again cursing Doctor Nichols for explaining the human concept of pranks to her, Ariel however just continuing grinning before folding her arms over her chest as she stepped forward.

"Well Captain Grant mentioned that thanks to the Battle of Reflex Point and the loss of Space Station Liberty they were little short on experienced personal. So I decided to enlist some reinforcements for the mission," Ariel replied with that same grin on her face. Scott looked confused for a brief moment at her words before suddenly he got what she had done.

"You didn't…OFFF…" he started to say but was cut off as a human missile impacted his torso sending him to the ground to the sound of laughter, very familiar laughter. Scott after catching his breath looked down at his chest to see the beaming face of Annie Labelle.

"I should have known. Hi Mint," he said with a small smile before looking up to see the rest of his friends standing behind Ariel all grinning down at him.

"Hello to you as well buster," Annie mentioned with a shake of her head. Scott just laughed and managed to escape her grasp enough to get off the ground to engage hugs with the rest of the group. There was Rand, Rook Bartley, Jim "Lunk" Austin, Lancer Belmont, and finally the fellow human form Invid Sera, the group he had led to Reflex Point. He beamed at them all before turning to look at the smug looking Ariel.

"Well talk about reinforcements!"

-o-o-o-

Shaking his head Lieutenant General Gunther Reinhardt recovered from his shock at the delivered report that Captain Vince Grant gave him. He had never known that the _Oberth _Class Destroyers had no protoculture fueled reactors, instead sporting a Nuclear Fusion Reactor, a larger version of which powered the older RDF Destroids.

"This is amazing! I knew that the old Destroids where powered by Nuclear Reactors, but I never even thought the _Oberth _Class Destroyers could as well. It does make sense I remember that paper written by Doctor Lang back during my time in the Robotech Academy after the First Robotech War that basically said that the only reactor able to power fold drives is a Protoculture fueled Reflex Furnace. I just never really thought to connect that to the old stuff about the First Robotech War era ships, and such. Anyways moving on how many ships are there intact and able to be reactivated?" he asked after several moments. Captain Grant just smiled at his commander's amazement, for he had pretty much the same reaction, before looking down at the pad on the desk before inputting a command.

"The Reserve Depot Ship Registry, has thirty _Oberth _Class Destroyers listed however only about twenty-five can be totally reactivated in a matter of a few days, the last five have started to be totally scrapped to make room for further ships," Captain Grant reported with a shake of his head, while General Reinhardt was once more surprised by this. Shaking his head the General couldn't believe so many of the _Oberth _Class ships had survived. He knew that the United Nations Orbital Fleet sported eighty of these ships during the Rain of Death with many of them being totally destroyed by the barrage while in orbit. Thirty being able to survive that was a complete shock. Not to mention them being in a condition to be easily be reactivated.

"That is simply amazing, this is perfect and it eases my mind. Whoever is in charge of that base deserve a metal for keeping in a condition," the General responded after a while of simply shaking his head in wonder. Captain Grant chuckled at this before entering something else into the pad.

"Apparently the Base's commander a Commodore Hector Chavez kept all of the ships at the Depot in pretty good condition, having crews look them over every few years. Apparently there are also around six _Tristar _Class Battlecruisers, five _Battle _Class Heavy Cruisers, and thirty some odd _Banshee _Class Destroyers at the Depot as well," Captain Grant continued on making the General lean back in his seat with sigh. With those _Oberth _Class Destroyers up and ready he could dedicate them to patrol the solar system while his handful of non-Shadow Device ships would be able to patrol the extra-solar colonies.

"Thank you Captain Grant you have made my entire day with this report, and I shall cut orders immediately to get those ships reactivated ASAP. Now we need to decide how large of a force we should send with you and the _Ark Angel _to find the SDF-3," the General said now with a small smile on his face having been cheered up massively from this report. Captain Grant only nodded before seating down in one of the chairs in front of the General's desk.

-o-Fin-o-

Anyways this originally had been planned to be a full story but I had other matters I needed to focus on, therefore the project was shelved and basically forgotten. Though I may come back to this story later on. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this.


	8. SEED: Fools Rush In

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Gundam SEED! I also only own the refitted Drake Class ship mentioned in this story, it is partly owned by my buddy SethMKlein. **

This is a very old piece of mine, that I wrote for an RPG I had been running based on one my many SEED AU ideas the Orion Colony which is a colony half-way between Mars and the Earth Spheres. The Drake Class staring in this story is massively rebuilt to be a kick-ass ship that can and does deliver a beating. The original idea if a recall of fitting a ship platform with a DRAGOON system was originally SethMKlien. He had used another old idea of mine which put a Hyperion like Lightwave Shield onto a ship and expanded onto it creating the Orion Refitted Drake Class ship seen here.

Since this is a very old idea from way back when it does not compare really with my modern stories though I am sure it is pretty close for I didn't get all that better from the time I wrote this to now but still improved slightly. Just to let you know!

This is going to be a small taste of what is in store for the later Angelic Saga stories. /evil laughs/ So sit back and enjoy!

-o-o-o-  
**Only Fools Rush In  
**-o-o-o-

**ODS Paladin  
Drake Class Escort Ship (Orion Drake Refit)  
March 17, C.E 76**

Cruising peacefully through the sea of stars was blue and silver hull of the Drake Class Vessel _Paladin _of the Orion Defense Militia Homeguard Unit. Out in the empty space between Earth and Mars the ship there was nothing much but an odd asteroid or other piece of cosmic junk floating through. On the quiet bridge of the Paladin, the green uniformed -portly- form of Captain Nathan Florance the commander of the ship yawned as he entered the bridge with a hot bulb of coffee in one hand. The portly and friendly Captain like many of the Orion Militia was not always a solider. He actually was a teacher before he had joined the Militia, during the occupation of the Orion Colony he had lost his son, and many of students which was the reason he joined in the first place. Though he had served aboard a civilian freighter in his youth before he had fled the war to Orion like many of his fellows. That was the reason why he had been chosen to command the Paladin. Sighing Nathan finally took his seat, in his captain's chair. As he took a sip from his coffee Nathan took a look around his bridge and his crew hard at work over their instruments. Only six months ago they would have been nervous, and shaking in their seats since they had been only just trained to operate the ship in six weeks time. Now they where straight faced veterans ready and able to defend the Colony from any aggressors. In fact the reason why the Paladin was by herself patrolling was the increasing attacks on the colony. With the Colonies Defense System fully up and running the Homeguard Naval Unit where able to help the normal Navel Unit on their patrols.

"Morning Sir," came the accented voice his XO, Commander Natasha Avery from her own seat beside his own as she looked over reports on the crew breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Morning Ash everything ship shape today?" he asked her with a grin, the short older women snorted before looking over at her Captain with a glare.

"Sir you always asked that every morning, frankly sir you need something else to ask me since that is getting pretty old," she answered with a grin back at him. This was their usual morning greeting every day, even while in dock. The bridge crew only rolled their eyes as they continued to work with their instruments. Suddenly the sensor tech stiffened in surprise as a contact came on his screen.

"Captain, contact sir bearing Alpha-Two-Niner, unknown so far, attempting to identify," he called out as he sprang into action trying to get a solid reading on the unknown contact. Captain Florance frowned and grumbled about his morning coffee was disturbed. Commander Avery, turned to her own readouts as the data from the sensor station where sent to it. She frowned knowing that their relief the _Warden_ would not be here till the next day. Even then they would contact them as soon as they where range.

"Got it! Alright its a Laurasia Class Frigate, a 71 model so it can't be the Zala Faction or a lost ship from the ROF and is diffidently not the Copernicus. So if I was a betting man, I would say they are a pirate ship. Looks like they haven't spotted us just yet either," the sensor tech cried out with a excited shout. Nathan raised an eyebrow at that, while Natasha only scowled at the information. A '71 Model Laurasia meant it was not a newer Laurasia Kai class ship that both the Zala Faction and the ROF use. So it would only have six Mobile Suits at the most and its weapons where pathetic in comparison to the Paladin.

"Alright, time to do some pirate hunting. General Quarters, bring the ship to battle stations, prepare all Mobile Suits for launch. Operator, prepare our Hounds and power up the Angel System as well, let's show this scum that we are far from a normal Drake Class. Also get a hold of Orion, tell them to send the Storm Unit to assist," the captain said as he started to bark orders to the crew, Natasha soon took her place in the CIC as the red lights of battle stations started to flash throughout the ship. Crew started to racing to their positions. Outside the ship the four ODM-D1 Hound Mobile Armors detach from the exterior racks they where stored in. Like their mothership these tiny Mobile Armors more then meets the eye. They started life out as Moebius Mobile Armor but after the Junk Guild on the colony where through with them they became something else. First of all they had no pilots they where computer controlled, secondly their weapons very different then a normal Moebius it was loaded for bear. Though some would think a computer controlled weapon wouldn't do so good against human pilots, they where dead wrong the computer controlling the Hounds was a semi-aware AI. The likes that is only seen in AI like ELRIC and the AI known as '8'. The pirates wouldn't even know what hit them. From the two exterior catapults where four aging Strike Dagger Mobile Suits, they quickly took defense positions around the ship. The Paladin was now ready for war, and they knew they where going to win. Back on the bridge Nathan watched as the last Strike Dagger flew off the Catapult, he still did not like having his pilots in those old junk heaps. But command promised that a new Mobile Suit was just about finished. Till then they had to relay on the Angel System and the bravery of the pilots who flew the older Strike Daggers.

"Now we have to wait," the captain said grimly belaying his happy and joking attitude earlier. His crew nodded with him, because they will not fire first in case this was not even a pirate it could be mercenary or ship refitted for cargo for all they know.

-o-o-o-

**Bridge**  
**Laurasia Class Frigate Samson**

The overweight man sitting in the command chair of the ship, was not the mercenary or civilian that Nathan hoped it was. In fact the grinning man was indeed a pirate, he looked like the part. He looked at the Paladin on a screen in front of him with sick grin.

"Another lamb to the slaughter, that puny Drake is not match for us. I knew we could find some prey this far out here," the captain said with a snarl down at the screen. Around him the bridge of the ship looked very different then a normal Zala Faction or ROF vessel. First it was not well lit as the normal bridge. In fact it was dark and gloomy, with fumes of several different type of cigarettes or cigars waffing around the gloomy bridge.

"Well sir I am surprised that there is a Drake this far out here, at least a refitted one at that," his XO, a slimy and oily man said in high nasal voice, as he stood next to the command chair. Like his commander he wore a very dark blue version of the normal EA uniform.

"Though I am worried they have launched their Mobile Suits already. They must have seen us a lot sooner then we spotted them. Though they must know they can't fight us and win, so why are they heading towards us," the XO wondered with a frown. The Captain only shrugged in response before barking a few orders to the crew, who in question where moving around in the gloomy bridge during there duties.

"COMM, I want a open Communication Link to the enemy ship," he ordered as well. A faint response was heard before the screen in front of the two pirate officer flicked on to show a bridge the exact opposite of the Samsons. Though the two officer where surprised that the crew where wearing what looked like Orb Uniforms, not the Alliance Uniforms they expected the crew to wear.

"Attention Drake Class Vessel, you are to heave to for boarding or we will destroy you, so shut down your engines, weapons and recall your Mobile Suits. This is your only warning," the XO said their typical challenge to the other vessel. The camera then zoomed onto the portly man sitting in the center of the bridge, who looked calm and did even flinched at hostile looks he was getting from the two pirate officers.

"I am Captain Nathan Florance, commander of the Orion Defense Militia Warship Paladin. We are not your average Drake Class vessel, if you attack be warned we will fight back and it will not be pretty," the enemy Captain said with a grin before signing off. The pirate Captain looked flustered but the XO frowned as he took a new look at the Paladin.

"Sir he is right. Something is different with this ship. But I can not place my finger on it. Though it does have some sort of weapon replacing his Positron Deflector on the foredeck. I think we should let this one go, I have a bad feeling about this," the XO said but only got punch in the gut and a broken nose for his trouble. The Captain only glared at his second in command not evening caring that the man knew he was talking about having served aboard Drake Class Ships in the war.

"Nonsense, this will be our first catch today. Weapons ready all weapons and get the grapples ready we are going to do a firing pass on them and when we get in range fire the grapples, also launch our own Mobile Suits to get those Strike Daggers busy," the Captain ordered with manical grin on his face. The XO only shook his head but resumed his position next to the captain. The grapples like they implied where thick cables with a pressure cup on the end of it. Since the pirates usually did not destroy their prey alright, they boarded the ship and took it over. Though they where indeed going to be surprised by the so called inferior Drake Class Ships before them.

-o-o-o-

**Bridge  
ODS Paladin**  
**Drake Class Escort Ship (Orion Refit)**

Nathan only rolled his eyes after the pirates disappeared from his screen. These idiots where about to be pummeled. Frowning he turned towards the weapons section, which unlike a typical Drake Class Ship with only one Weapon Officer the Paladin had two. Since she was far from a normal Drake, she had better weapons then any Drake in the Alliance inventory.

"Weapons start the Angel System, and let our Daggers know they are weapons free. Though I doubt they would be needed. Alright lets people lets give these pirates a serious bloody nose," he ordered with a snarl. One that his crew copied, no on in the Militia liked Pirates not after what happened to them when Pirates had been in charge of the colony.

-o-o-o-

**Outside Space**

The Samson launched their own Mobile Suits, a squad of four aging Strike Daggers similar to those being flown by the Militia Pilots. Though the fifth mobile suits was a surprise, it was a GAT-01A1 105 Dagger equipped with an Aile Strike Pack. The Militia Pilots in their own Strike Daggers did not worry over the far superior Dagger, they had fought against similar Daggers in the employ of LOGOs or other pirates. So they where not worried, besides the Angel Systems and Hounds would make quick work of the enemy anyways they would only get scraps left behind. While granted they thought the Angel System was only a replacement for them, they however knew that they would be no match against the far more superior modern day mobile suits. Hence the reason for the Angel System equipped on the Paladin. Though the Angel System's job was usually to take on the enemy capital ships leaving the enemy Mobile Suits or Mobile Armors to the Hounds and Strike Daggers of the Militia. If the Angel System Failed to destroy the enemy capital ship there was always the Militia Naval Unit awesome weapon load-outs to finish the job. Though luckily for Militia Pilots they had the Hounds to back them up when needed. Not to mention the Hounds own DRAGOONs evened the score for the Militia Pilots. Since the Militia Mobile Suit Corps where almost always outnumbered when facing their foes and the supported provided by the Hounds where a lifesaver to them. All this was on the mind of the green and white suited figure of Paladin's MS Commander Lieutenant Sophia Wilson as she waited patiently in her Strike Dagger as the enemy pirate forces approached them. Sophia like many of her fellows in the MS Corps had no prior Mobile Suit Experience. Though some where ex-military pilots who had fled the war in either disgust or just where tired of fighting.

Though back to Sophia she had been a young glory seeking teenager and had joined the colonies Mistral Workpod Squad thinking it would be a fun experience for her. However she had been wrong, it was a gritty duty for a Orion Mistral Pilot. Their job was to help mining for the lifeblood of the Colony the minerals needed to keep the colony going. It was tiring job and while she was disappointed that it was fun like she was expecting. She did known it was a important job and she slowly became proud of doing it. However her world came crashing down when the Blood Dawn Pirates arrived to ruin it for her. While many of her friends made it with their families almost intact. Hers had been all out destroyed, all but her and her younger brother everyone else had been taken awhile to be executed just because they where in the wrong place at the wrong time. So when the ODM was formed Sophia was one of the first to sign up to be a pilot. Since then she had risen through the ranks till she was given command of the Paladin's MS Squadron. However a beep on her console brought the young commander out of her thoughts. Turning she saw her other three Strike Daggers had already taken positions to cover the Hounds as they approached the enemy. All of her pilots where now veterans and did not need her orders to do their jobs. So she only waited silent waiting for her turn in avenging her family and everyone else who had suffered through the occupation of the colony. Suddenly she frowned as the enemy Mobile Suits stopped not far from her forces. The Hounds after pre-programmed orders paused in their rush waiting for any further orders. The Aile Dagger in the lead sat still facing the Militia Mobile Suits.

"Attention enemy Mobile Suits! We are giving only one choice to surrender or we will destroy you. I will only give you this one warning and that is all," the leader said with a snarl in his words. Sophia rolled her eyes and flipped on her COMM.

"This is Lieutenant Sophia Wilson, Commander of the Orion Defense Militia 18th MS Squadron. I don't think so, you should be the ones surrendering not us," she said with a business like tone. She heard snickers over the squadron COMM channel as the others got over their shock.

"Do you really think you can take us Lieutenant, its five vs four. Not counting those puny Mobile Armors you have there. They will fall in time though you and your squadron will be first kills of this battle. So just give it up, you can't win," the other pilot responded with a biting voice. Once again Sophia rolled her eyes though this time she follow it with a laugh.

"You got some nerve you know that. You will not win for two reasons, one your arrogant and two you are way to overconfident," she replied with a grin on her face.

"Alright you know I am so going to enjoy taking you as my slave, I am not going to kill you. No I am going to rip you out of your Mobile Suit. Then I am so going to enjoy listening to you scream as I beat you into submission," he said with a snarl. Sophia was now pissed this guy was really getting on her nerves. She glared at the floating Aile Dagger standing peacefully in front of her own Strike Dagger.

"Fat chance," she snarled back to the man. She was disgusted that there was still slavery rampant anywhere. With the rise of pirate activity after the war, more serious crimes had been reported. Slavery being one, in fact PPF ships where now ordered to capture pirate ships instead of destroying them so any slaves on the ship would be saved. That order was soon copied by the other national forces, the Orion Militia included.

"Hound Squadron Attack, Dagger Squadron support the Hounds," she ordered with a snarl. The Hounds stopped their orbit pattern and resumed their charge towards the enemy Daggers. Meanwhile the Militia Strike Daggers took positions to support the Mobile Armors. As the Hounds approached the enemy she could imagine the Aile Dagger's pilot rolling his eyes as he aimed at the Mobile Armor. He most likely then did not expect the Hounds to keep coming. The enemy Daggers started to open fire on the Hounds, however as was proven in many previous battles Hounds where not your average Moebius Mobile Armors that are seen throughout the Earth Sphere. The Hounds that had been targeted went into grueling evasion patterns, ones that would kill a human pilot.

"HOLY SHIT! What are-" the Aile Dagger pilot cried out before Sophia aimed for his cockpit and blew him all the way to hell where he belonged. The rest of the enemy Mobile Suits where soon destroyed by the combined firepower of the Strike Daggers and the Hounds. As the last Strike Dagger blew into a million pieces Angel DRAGOON units flashed past the battle heading towards the enemy Laurasia Class ship. Sophia nodded impressed with her unit today and had them hold station above the Paladin as the DRAGOONs did their job.  
**  
**-o-o-o-

**Bridge  
Laurasia Class Frigate Samson**

Onboard the enemy ship the bridge crew looked in shock as their Mobile Suit Squadron was all out destroyed. The Captain could only whimper as the impossible Mobile Armors and their Mobile Suit allies slaughtered the pirate mobile suits.

"Hawkins Unit has been destroyed," the MS Controller reported with a shocked expression on his face as he reported the last remaining pirate Strike Dagger was targeted by the entire intact enemy force. The Mobile Suit battle only lasted for like fifteen seconds from start to finish, and was by far the fastest MS Battle in history.

"Sir unknown units approaching our position, they are far to small to be Mobile Suits or Mobile Armors and are to big to be missiles. However they have weapons signatures of Mobile Suits sir," the sensor operator reported with wide eyes. The captain look out the viewport slackjawed as the DRAGOONs units approached the ship. His XO looked over at with a cool frown.

"I told you and now you have kill us all you fool," he said with a snarl as he turned calmly and waited for his death while the rest of bridge crew started to rush for the bridge exit. However there was no time, they where certainly dead. Only seconds later the entire crew of the Laurasia Class ship _Samson _died in a blaze of glory as over forty beam emitters from the approaching DRAGOONs turned the ship into something resembling swiss cheese, before the ship finally exploded.

-o-o-o-

**Bridge  
ODS Paladin  
Drake Class Escort Ship (Orion Refit)**

Back aboard the_ Paladin _the bridge crew looked on with a sneer on their faces. This was not the first time they had destroyed a overconfident enemy, and was most likely not the last. While the far more military wise Zala Faction and LOGOs forces did not try to fight a single DRAGOON Drake since they learned the hard way not to mess with likes of one. However the various pirate groups in and around the Earth Sphere did not and repeatedly tried to fight one. Tried being the key word here, since every pirate ship that attacked the ODM's various patrol units found that they where harder to chew then thought. Now Captain Florance summed up the collective thoughts of the entire ODM in only a few words.

"Only fools rush in," he said as the DRAGOONs started to return to their mothership leaving behind little then small bits of debris from the enemy ship. The rest of the bridge crew only nodded in agreement to their Captain before they went back to work.

"Order the Mobile Suits and the Hounds home. Also get a hold of ODM command let them know that we have engaged and destroyed a pirate vessel. Finally get some Pods out there, see if there are any survivors of that ship, which I hardly doubt but it won't hurt to check. Ash you have the bridge I need to prepare a report for Commandant Star and Captain Star," Nathan ordered with his usual smile before leaving the bridge to his XO. The women only nodded in his direction before taking the command seat and sighed. Only a matter of days before she got her own command since the Guild where about done with the refits of the Drake Class that the ODM had captured a couple of weeks ago during the latest battle with the LOGOs Phantom Pain Army. However the words of her captain still ringed in her ears.

"Fools indeed, pathetic fools more like it," she said with a smile of her own and turned to watch as the Hounds and Daggers started to return to the ship along with the DRAGOON units. Things where looking very bright ahead for Orion Colony and their protectors.

-o-End-o-

/evil laughter/ Poor pirates! Anyways I hope enjoyed this! Like mentioned this is a small taste of battles later in the Angelic Saga! Anyways that should do it for The Garden for tonight. That is everything that I could find that was post-able in my files, everything else I have are unfinished ideas or just some notes.


	9. CG: A Timely Intervention

**Disclaimer: I hear-by declare that I do not in anyway own the anime known as Code Geass, including characters, plot and the story of said anime. I only own my own characters, plot, and story. So please no lawyers! **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Code Geass: A Timely Intervention **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Brief Foreword:**

This little piece is something that I whipped up a few weeks ago, and never really did anything with it. However I since decided to see what others thought of it and posting it online.

Moving on, this idea came to me originally after I read the profile on the Guren Mk-Is and that India had sold a few off. I then wondered if they it mentions them building a few I wondered what happened to the others and then that single idea mutated into this which combined with an older idea I had, which was basically a what if the Indian reinforcements that the Black Knights were expecting during the events of the series had actually arrived. Therefore this small story emerged from those two ideas and I do hope you enjoy it.

-o-o-o-

**Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors**  
**Changping Province, Chinese Federation**  
**April 7, 2018 a.t.b**

As the battle between the Order of the Black Knights and its First Mobile Division against the combined forces of the Chinese Federation and the Britannian Empire entered a small stand-off as the gathered troops all looked in shock at the appearance of the Type 0/0A Shinkiro Knightmare Frame. The new seventh-generation Knightmare Frame hovered majestically over the kneeling form of the XT-409 Shen Hu protecting it along with the small form of the Chinese Tainzi Empress lying at the feet of the larger knightmare. However this small stand-off didn't last long as a large beam of red and black energy appeared out of nowhere to hit the floating form of the Britiannan Airship _Avalon _damaging the ship's gravity defying float unit sending it reeling away with smoke pouring out its wounds. Once more the gathered forces looked on in shock as the form of a new airship appeared from behind a nearby hill to advance on the shocked combined Chinese/Britannia Forces while the members of the Black Knight's First Mobile Division cheered.

The new airship gracefully banked its form towards the towering pyramid-like form of the Chinese Loyalist _Longdan _Class Mobile Fortress while it closed the panel covering its main weapon, the Radiant Wave Blast Cannon. This airship is the new Indian Combat Airship _Durga _based heavily on the design of still under-construction _Kamikaze _Class Aerial Destroyers. However unlike the _Kamikaze _Class the _Durga _sports a wider main body allowing it to sport two catapults in layout similar to that of the _Ikaruga _on either side of the main body. It sports eight high-velocity guns in paired turrets on the tops and bottoms of the wings along with a few smaller single barrel guns elsewhere on the ship. However the masterpiece of the design was the top-mounted Radiant Wave Blast Cannon. All in all it is a one of a kind warship that really lived up to its name as the warrior aspect of the Indian God.

As the _Durga _entered the battle, its Knightmare compliment of eight dark-blue painted Type-01 Guren Mk-I Knightmares and a dozen brand-new RK-98 Shadow Knightmares based heavily on the Black Knight's own Type-05 Akatsuki launched from the two catapults of their mothership entering into the battle tearing into the remaining Britannian RPI-212B Vincent Wards and Chinese controlled TQ-98 Ying-Zi, twins to the Indian controlled RK-98s, flying above the main Chinese Forbidden City's Red Guard TQ-19 Gun-Ru Knightmare force on the ground. As this happened the remaining Knightmare force of the First Mobile Division advanced on the Red Guard with a mighty cheer.

In the cockpit of the Shinkiro Lelouch vi Britannia, otherwise known as Zero, looked on with a small smile at the appearance of the Indian forces to the battle. The double punch of his appearance and the appearance of the Indian Forces shocked the opposing force. A beep from his controls made the smile larger and he picked up the hawk-like mask that made him Zero before placing on his head with that same damn smile. With a click the helmet locked down around his head and he entered a command to his communication controls to make a small window open on his holographic HUD showing the bearded face of Commander Santosh Chawla, commander of the _Durga _and the Indian Rebel Forces that had allied with the Black Knights along with the older brother to Rakshata Chawla creator of the entire Black Knight Knightmare line. The man was beaming with pride and happiness for his timely arrival.

"Master Zero I apologize for our late arrival but we had been detained briefly by the Chinese 27th Shock Army once we entered Chinese airspace from Horai," the towering man reported making the masked leader nod in understanding.

"So the High Eunuchs had indeed caught onto my plan and tried to delay you. Anyways I see you took the opportunity to test the Radiant Wave Blast Cannon? Rakshata should be pleased that it worked," he mentioned with a smile underneath his helmet making the other man snort in response before he looked out of the range of the communication camera for a moment before turning back.

"Yes it worked beautifully, it's a pity that it didn't destroy the _Avalon_," he replied with a large grin on his face making Lelouch in his guise of Zero to chuckle slightly as he eyed the mentioned airship on his displays as it floundered around in the air.

"Yes it's a pity, though it looks like you managed damaged its main Float unit so it won't get far," he observed with a nod of his head. The face of Santosh grinned once more at that with a slight bow of his head towards the camera. However before the other man could say anything another beep announced another incoming communication.

"Pardon me a moment Commander," he said before minimizing the window of the commander and opened another window showing the grinning face of Diethard Reid.

"Zero it has been done, riots are already sprouting up all over the Federation!" the former newsman reported with a laugh making Lelouch once more smile in victory. He heard the shocked gasp and resulting laughter from Santosh who had been listening in as well as getting his own report from his men confirming it. His window soon returned to normal alongside the window of Reid showing the Indian man laughing.

"Oh this is great! Master Zero you are truly a master of your craft! Now its time to finish this!" the man called out joyously before ending the connection closing his window making Zero grin evilly behind his mask at the other's man words. He turned his attention to waiting form of Diethard and knew that is now time to finish it.

"Diethard! Continue the broadcast and start including images of the fight here with it," he ordered making the media man beam.

"Yes Zero it shall be done!" he replied with a grin before getting back to work allowing Lelouch to turn his attention to the battle at hand.

He watched the various displays with grim satisfaction as one showed a Guren Mark-I shoving its new Radiant Lance into the body of one of the few remaining Chinese TQ-98s making the body start to bubble as the lance's own internal Radiant Wave Surger went to work. A second display showed the form of the Zangetsu as it tore into a pair of Britannian Vincent Wards with its Katana before turning back to its fight with the Lancelot while the Akatsuki Command Types of Chiba, Ashina, and CC buzzed around the downed form of the Mordred behind the two battling Knightmares. Another display showed the stationary form of the Longdan Fortress as it tried to take down the graceful form of the _Durga _as the two exchanged fire with their cannons, while around the maneuvering airship the Indian RK-98 Shadows went to work on the few remaining Chinese bombers and a fresh squadron of VTOL Gunships that appeared. He could also see four of the Guren Mark-Is dueling with the Tristan across the battle-zone on the same display as the five Knightmares drifted through the cannon duel between the Fortress and Airship. Down on the ground the remaining Akatsukis of the First Mobile Division tore into the Red Guard Gun-Run Knightmares destroying many of the squat aging Fourth-Generation Knightmares.

As he observed the final act of the battle he saw that his plans were finally turning to his favour, granted it wasn't how he thought his plans would go but it still worked out in the end. Looking over the display showing the _Durga _exchanging fire with now smoking and damaged Longdan he thought he better have contact Santosh and mention he shouldn't destory the Fortress for he was sure Kallen was being held somewhere in the large fortress. Just as she prepared to do so another window snapped onto his display showing the bridge of the _Ikaruga_.

"The Britinnians are retreating and the rest of the Governmental forces are surrendering," one of the operators reported making Zero nod pleased that this battle was now over. He quickly notified the _Durga _to hold off from destroying its target before turning his Knightmare to look down at the still kneeling form of Shen Hu and the shocked form of the Tanzi. Yes his plans had now been completed, granted not in the way he originally created them but that was life and everything was now right.

-o-o-o-

**Main Briefing Room**  
**BKS **_**Ikaruga **_  
**Forbidden City, Chinese Federation**  
**April 9, 2018 a.t.b**

Over two days later found Lelouch once more in his guise of Zero walking out of the main briefing room of the _Ikaruga_, now hovering peacefully over the Forbidden City,with an Alliance between the United States of Japan and the Chinese Federation now secured. As he walked he found Li Xingke waiting for him by the elevator and nodded to the man before waving for him to follow behind him into the elevator.

"I am going to assign you the _Durga _and two of our brand new _Kamikaze _Class Aerial Destroyers to help in chasing down the remaining supporters of the High Eunuchs. I will have to take the Azure Squadron with me back to Horai Island to help replace the losses suffered to the First Mobile Division but with your remaining men getting brand new RK-98 Shadows to replace your old Gun Runs it shouldn't be a problem," he told the shocked Chinese man who smiled briefly before shaking his head.

"Thank you Zero for that should be plenty to take care of the last supporters of the Eunuchs. However what about the report of Dalian Missile Base?" the man asked looking over at him with a frown mentioning the report about the Missile Base still in the hands of the High Eunuch's Forces.

"I shall be assigning General Tohdoh and the newly formed Second Mobile Division to taking care of that problem along with the other forces still in that area," he answered with a nod of his head as the elevator came to a stop and opened it doors.

"Understood then I shall turn my attention to hunting down the remnants of the 39th Shock Army in the Yangchen Province. That said I should get together with your Commander Chawla to start our preparations," Xingke replied with a small smile on his face as Zero exited the elevator heading towards his quarters letting the doors close behind him. As he turned he saw both CC and Kallen waiting for him by the doors to his quarters.

"Ah! I see the Doctor has released you finally Kallen," he called out joyfully as he approached the two women. Kallen had luckily been still in the custody of the Chinese, but had almost been transferred over to the _Avalon _like the damaged Guren. However the High Eunuchs had wanted to keep Kallen with them for a while in case they needed her as bargaining chip.

"Yes there was nothing really wrong with me after all," the red-haired ace replied with a smile looking over at him. Standing at her side with her arms around her precious Cheese-kun CC only snorted at this making the other woman glare at her.

"I think the reason why the kept you so long was to check if you had any mental problems since you should have known that that the Guren didn't have enough power for another battle when you went out to fight Xingke," the green-haired immortal fired off to the other woman whose glare increased in intensity at that crack. Lelouch blinked at this before quickly interrupting the two before started to fight.

"Anyways with the arrival of the Second Division we shall start heading back to Horai Island to start repairs on the _Ikaruga _and start rebuilding the First. With both Xingke and Tohdoh here the remaining forces loyal to the Eunuchs shall not last for long. However I must return to Ashford now that everything is done here," he mentioned smoothly and started to enter his secured quarters with the two women following behind him. CC quickly started to lay on one of the comfortable couches while Kallen took a seat in one of the comfy chairs watching as Lelouch talked briefly with CC about something before starting to prepare himself to head back to Japan.

"I still can't believe the Guren is now in the hands of Suzaku, and Britannia. Now I would have to make do with an Akatsuki Command Type most likely," Kallen mentioned with a sigh as Lelouch walked out of his closet in his Ashford uniform. Lelouch smiled over at her and took a seat next to her.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Kallen, for Rakshata has taken possession of a spare Guren Mk-I from Azure Squadron and has started working on it," he mentioned with a chuckle surprising her before she started to smile.

"I hope she doesn't give me that Lance of theirs, for it is a bit too Britannian for my tastes," she replied shaking her head making the two others chuckle in agreement with her.

"Well then Kallen why don't you head on down to the hanger to see what she has planned," Lelouch suggested with a calm smile on his face making Kallen nod in agreement.

"Yes I shall do that, but before I do..." she said getting up from her seat and leaning towards Lelouch to give him a kiss on his cheek making him blush.

"Again thank you for getting me out of there," she whispered to him before turning and racing out of the room leaving the shocked form of Lelouch and the amused CC behind her.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

Well I hope you all enjoyed that smack down I delivered to the forces of the High Eunuchs and the forces of _Avalon_. Honestly this story is more of the second idea I mentioned, in that it is about the arrival of the Indian Reinforcement Force during the battle around the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors then the first idea of the Indian built Guren Mk-Is, though they do a make an appearance here.

Now the _Durga _basically looks like an enlarged version of the Small Black Knight Airship seen in the last episodes. The center section is a bit wider allowing it to sport a pair of catapults instead of a one. These catapults flank the Radiant Wave Blast Cannon which is the main gun of the ship. Meanwhile the RK-98 Shadow and TQ-98 Ying-Zi Knightmares are basically the same Knightmare just different designations, and are basically based on the RK-98 Shadow from the Full Metal Panic Novels and Anime which I think looks similar to the Akatsuki in the body. The story behind this Knightmare is that the leader of India had sold incomplete plans on the Akatsuki to the Eunuchs along with the Shen-Hu.

Anyways I hope everyone liked this little ficlet of mine and I hope to add some more of this later on. Thank you for reading.


	10. nBSG: Exodus

**Battlestar Galactica: The Exodus**

**A Battlestar Galactica AU**

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

Summary: What if President Roslin gathered fleet hadn't been discovered and continued to grow as those first terrible days after the Fall went by. What would happen?

-o-o-o-

_Never leave an unknown defeated, but still armed enemy at your back, for you may regret it in time…_

- An Unknown Caprican General, during the Colonial Wars

-o-o-o-

**Sector Eight Seven Able**  
**Helios Beta, Cryannus System**  
**+29 Hours After Attack**

In a relative barren part of the large Cryannus System the gathered ships of the Colonial refugees stood waiting for even more ships to join their ragged fleet. Their colonies and homes had fallen only several hours before to their old enemies the Cylons who had suddenly reappeared after almost fifty years of peace to brutally attack their worlds with nuclear fire. The majority of the survivors that remained after the attack were the ninety thousand people spread across the hundred or so ships gathered by the efforts of the new president of the colonies. Sadly only half of the ships gathered sported the needed FTL Drives to allow them to run away if found by the Cylons. Not to mention only a handful of the ships where military and none of those ships were members of the Colonials primary ship of the line the mighty Battlestar. The largest military ship in the gathered fleet would be the _Berzerk_Class Fleet Support Ship Vestal measuring at six hundred fifty meters long but happens to be only a support ship with minimal weapons.

On-board the fleet's flagship and presidential transport the _Colonial One_Captain Lee Adama stood outside the transports small VIP cabin which had been taken over as a combined private office and quarters for the new President. After a few moments waiting the door slid open and President Laura Roslin walked out in her rumbled business suit rubbing her eyes before placing her glasses back on her face. That done she turned to look at the standing form of her new military aide and smiled to see him no longer in his flight suit but in a proper Colonial uniform.

"Captain Apollo," she acknowledged him with a smile and a nod before continuing towards the main cabin of the small civilian transport that she had started to make her flagship with the Captain following behind her. She soon entered the main cabin and made a beeline for her new desk that now dominated the room along with a handful of smaller desk around the cabin. She smiled and nodded at her gathered staff before taking a seat and looking up at the Captain.

"So how are things going currently?" she asked the young pilot who took a seat in front of her desk.

"Currently we are transferring people from the non-FTL capable ships to those who do have FTL, but we may not have the space on the FTL ships for all those people on the non-FTL ships. However I may have a suggestion to help in that," he explained starting his report to her making the President frown at his news for there are over forty thousand people gathered on the non-FTL ships.

"Oh and what is your suggestion then Captain?" she asked eying him wondering what he had mind and was surprised to see him smiling.

"I have talked with both Doctor Amarak and Major Carter about Amarak's project the FTL Jump Booster which supposed to been announced alongside the CNP Navigation Program. Major Carter believes he can fabricate a few of the boosters on-board the Vestal very easily thanks to the Doctor sporting a prototype and plans for the device onboard the _Olympic Carrier_," he explained after a moment collecting his thoughts mentioning Major Brian Carter, Engineering officer on board the _Berzerk_ Class Support Ship _Vestal_and Doctor Donald Amarak a noted official in the Colonial Ministry of Defense. However Roslin looked up in confusion at his statement wondering what this Booster happened to be, but before she could ask the Captain continued on.

"The FTL Jump Booster is a device that can be attached to a ship to allow it to jump even if it doesn't have an FTL drive. These boosters would have been used to help stranded FTL ships if their FTL drives had been damaged or destroyed for some reason. Now my plan is to attach a few of these boosters onto the _Botanical Cruiser_ and the _Picon Princess_, the two largest of the sublight ships. Therefore we can start transferring the people that we cannot fit onboard the FTL ships onto those ships. The Princess is actually running light currently therefore possesses plenty of room for people," he finished explaining with a broad smile making Roslin nod in understanding before she leaned back in her seat for a few moments thinking before nodding.

"All right then Captain your plan is approved. Is there anything else?" the president responded making the Captain nod and make a note to have the Vestal start fabricating the parts needed.

"Yes Madam President, currently I have six fully armed Vipers out on Fleet CAP duty around the fleet along with a Raptor on Overwatch. Another three Raptors are busy jumping around the system to see if we missed anyone during our initial sweep. They have orders that in encountering of a Cylon ship or fighter to immediately jump back," he reported thanking the Gods once again that the Fleet Training Ship _Boras_had joined the fleet allowing the Vipers and Raptors gathered from various sources to land and rearm at the Boras. The Boras had originally been a Electra Class Through-Deck Transport Ship that been taken over by the Colonial Fleet to be turned into a training ship and carrier able to carry several Vipers easily. Granted though the current crew were trainees but they already a few weeks of onsite training on the Boras so they weren't completely inexperienced.

"That is very good but I really hope we manage to find a ship larger then an Escort or Gunstar to defend us for I don't think we could properly defend the fleet with what we have gathered here. Anyways speaking of the Boras do you think that the crew from the Vestal can fully turn her into a full-on carrier ship?" the President asked remembering the earlier briefing that he had given her on the ship which it had first appeared. Apollo looked thoughtful for a moment before looking down at his notes briefly before nodding.

"Given time I believe they can for the _Boras_ was originally developed to operate as an auxiliary fighter carrier in an instance when it was needed. So it should be pretty easy for the engineer crews to turn it into a full on carrier, though to truly make it work we would need at least a full squadron of Vipers and supporting Raptors," he replied with a nod of his head making the President nod in understanding.

"How many Vipers and Raptors would it be able to carry at full strength?" she asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well Madam President the original design for the Auxiliary Carrier Program called for it to carry two squadrons and supporting craft. So forty Vipers, and eight Raptors along with other supporting craft," Apollo answered promptly after glancing at his notes once more briefly. The President nodded at this before looking thoughtful for a moment.

"However back to more present matters. how many Vipers and Raptors do we have now have Captain?" she asked since she had been resting for last few hours therefore didn't know what they currently had.

"Well we currently have nineteen Vipers, and seven Raptors including my own Viper and Boomer's Raptor here onboard the _Colonial One_. However I only have six fully trained Viper pilots and four trained Raptor pilots though a few of the pilots are cross-trained in either craft including myself. I also have the twelve new nugget Viper pilots originally training on the _Boras_ and I am letting the more ready of the class to pull CAP duty while the veteran pilots are taking a breather," he reported looking down at his notes making the President nodded pleased at this. He mentioned the twelve trainee Viper pilots that been originally on a training cruise onboard the _Boras_when the attack began alongside the trainee deck crew.

"Also do we have any news on the _Galactica_currently?" she asked with a frown mentioning the Battlestar that she along with the Captain on been onboard before the attack and had properly been able to resist the attack. Captain Adama flinched at the reminder of his Father's command but sighed and looked back at his notes before shaking his head.

"Not since the original contact we had before the original Raider attack on the Colonial One Madam President. Most likely we won't be able to get in contact them again till they leave Ragnar," the Captain dutifully reported making the President nod in understanding before noticing the figure of her chief Aide Billy Keikeya patiently waiting to deliver his own report.

"Thank you Captain Apollo, but now it looks like Billy needs to brief me on other matters," she said nodding to the young man making the Captain nod as well before he got up to salute her.

"Understood Madam President, I need to take my Viper over to the _Boras_anyways to get it repaired, rearmed and refueled anyways. Boomer is still resting and will be joining once she wakes up," he said after she returned his salute and then with a final nod to the President turned to leave the cabin of the ship behind him heading towards the small cargo-bay that now doubled as a hanger bay for the small star-liner. Elsewhere the black form that happened to be a Cylon Stealth Raider slowly started to make its way back to its base ship to report.

**Council Room **  
**Commandstar Alpha Prime **  
**In Orbit of Caprica **  
**31+ Hours After Attack**

The Cylon _Hades_ Class Commandstar was a new class of ship produced by the Cylons to command their fleets of Basestars and Escortstars. They looked similar to the Cylon _Hel_Class Basestar but sported a circular hull similar to the older Cylon War era Basestars between the "y" looking pylons that gave the basestar its name. The Alpha Prime was the command ship of the entire attack and invasion of the Twelve Colonies therefore the Cylon's command council were all onboard the ship to meet on matters as the Attack entered its later stages.

In the Commandstar's council room the entire command council met to discuss the attack and review information on the attack. The council was represented by a member of each of the seven remaining Cylon models and a leader to oversee the entire Cylon Race the Imperious Leader. Currently the leader was on the Cylon Homeworld therefore the command of the attack on the colonies was given to the members of the council. The current leader of the council was the model One, codenamed Alpha-One though better known as Cavil to the others. He sat at the head of the table watching as the other models continued discussing the opening stages of the attack on the Colonies. As it started to wind down Cavil nodded at the six model representatives looking up at him.

"Alright it is time for us to enter Stage Three of the plan," he ordered making a few of the models nod with the others look surprised at this.

"Cavil, what about the report of a Colonial Civilian Fleet gathered in Sector Eight Seven? Shouldn't we destroy it first before starting stage three?" the Cylon Five-Echo, or better known as John to the others, asked with a frown on his face. Cavil looked over at him with a frown before shaking his head

"John you worry too much they aren't going to be doing anything to us, they have no way of really attacking us currently. If they do we will destroy them, besides we can come back later and destroy them during Stage Four for they doing us a favor of gathering up all the strays together in one spot. No, we shall begin Stage Three now," he replied with a scoff making a few of the surprised looking Cylons to nod in understanding at him though Five-Echo frowned before sighing.

"Understood Cavil, I hope this doesn't come and bite us in the ass later on," he mentioned with another sigh making Cavil frown and eye him evilly making the other Cylon to look away.

"Your concern is noted John. That said begin Stage Three!" he ordered turning away from the cowed Five before turning to other models.

"By your Command," they all intoned before passing on his orders to the Drone Legates who would then command the Centurions, Escortstars, and Raiders in battle. It was time to start hunting down the survivors on the colonies themselves and eliminate them.

-o-Fin-o-

**Author's Post Script**

Well this little ficlet is something that I had started a while back, and had been an old idea I had for nuBSG series. I also threw in a few smaller ideas I had including the idea of the Cylons having another main capital ship class instead of just the Basestar. If I had continued this story we would have been properly introduced to the Cylon Escortstar which is based heavily on the Liche from Battlestar Galactica Online.

As for the FTL Boosters, I decided to throw these into the story to prevent a repeat of the canon version of events in the series. Basically these Boosters allow a Sub-Light Ship or a FTL Ship that has its jump drive damage to jump away. Granted it doesn't have a very long range, but still enough for getting around. That is reason for the two chosen Sub-Light Ships to be equipped with more then one booster. Now I hope these boosters make some sort of sense for I based them partly on the idea of the Fold Boosters from Macross, that I have seen used in a similar matter in several stories.

Anyways the idea that the Cylons ignore Roslin's growing refugee fleet was an idea I wondered about for a while therefore I wrote this little piece up. I hope a few readers would enjoy this little tidbit, and I wonder people's reaction will be.

That said thank you for reading.


End file.
